


Joker's Unknown Daughter

by alucardgal



Series: Joker and Daughter [1]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucardgal/pseuds/alucardgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a young women returning to Gotham, to find and get to know her Father....I also posted this on fanfiction.net under alucardgal ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here...I am used to fanfiction.net please bare with me XD.
> 
> Do enjoy though!!!

It is a regular day in the bad streets of Gotham. Like normal...well almost normal. You see, I am a small little insect for the clown of crime! I am the smallest lackey of The Joker. Well I am not small, I am about 5'6'' tall, healthy build, dark brown hair, with green highlights. My eyes...well, I wear two different color eye contacts to make them the color hazel. Without the contacts, my left eye would be the color green, while my right is blue. Also, I am a girl, yep a girl, bet ya did not see that coming.

You see, I just recently found out, that my father is none other than The Joker. Well, before he became the Joker. I have not told him as of yet, because I don't believe he would believe it. My mother died when I was just a toddler. My dad took care of me for a while, till he became The Joker. That's when I was sent to live with an evil family for the past sixteen years.

I just came back to Gotham not too long ago, and joined my Dad's crew. Anyway, I got a little distracted a bit. Sorry about that, anyway, what I meant about being the smallest lackey is that I am the lowest rank. I just joined, and I have to work hard to get to the top, so I could see my dad. So, I am told.

I do kind of remember him a little, though not much, more like a shadow in the dark to be honest. So, my task is this, get the boss some groceries for dinner, and a certain tube of something or another, though I do have a hunch of what it is.

Yep, I am the shopper for the gang. You guessed it, I am the errand girl. So, I hope Dad won’t be mad with what I brought home. Last one got everything so wrong and paid with her life. Killed by my own Dad of course. He lets you chose...a little creepy I'd have to say.

Well after a bit of shopping I am done, walking back to the hide out. Zooming by was Dad and his girl, Harley. Suddenly, the car stopped, reversed and stopped next to me.

“Hey, Little bit, need a lift?” Harley asked, with a smile. I smiled, and replied, “Please?!”  
“Good, put the stuff in the trunk and let’s go!” My Dad stated with glee. I did what I was told, and was about to hop into the front with Harley, but, “Oh no, back here Little bit, I would like to chat.” My Dad stated to me, with his creepy smile.

I nodded as I say, “Okay Boss!” Then climbed into the back, and with that, Harley took off at high speed like she does. “So, Little bit, why join my crew?” My Dad asked. I could tell him the real reason, or just be silly with it. I went silly with it, I replied, “My Dad had worked for your crew a few years ago. I thought to join the same team as he did.”

“Oh? Did I know him?” My dad asked, with his silly, happy way. “No, I don't think so.” I replied, while in thought. We just returned to the hide out, which was a mile away. “I hope you've got the right goods.” Joker stated in his cold tone. I smile and replied, “I hope so too, Boss.”

He nodded and ordered two other lackeys to help Harley and me, with the two bags of heavy stuff, as he said. After entering the kitchen the lackey's left the heavy bags of stuff on the counter. Harley had started to empty one of them. “Ooh! Mr. J!” Harley sang out as she pulled out an item. “Oh yes, Harley Dear?” Was her reply.

“Check to see if Little bit got what you've wanted!” Harley sang out again, handing Dad a tube. “Hmm...Let me see.” He replies as he takes the tube. After a few seconds of studying the tube, he started to cackle. After finishing his bout of cackling, he finally states as he pointed at me, “You, Little bit, have past the first test!” The tube you are wondering is the lipstick that he uses at random times.

“I did? Awesome!” I say, with a smile. Dad tsk for a second, shaking his hand and stated, “One more test Little bit, before you are truly part of the crew.” Nervously, I asked, “Oh? What is the test?”

“Other than the reason of what you have told me in the car. Is there more?” He asked, with some creepiness. “Yes, there is Boss.” I replied, thinking of my evil foster family.

“Oh? Then tell me!” Dad asked as he grabbed me by the shoulders, and dragged me with him to the couch. Harley brought some popcorn. “Well, I was born here in Gotham, but my mother died when I was really young. Never knew why, my dad took care of me till he went missing. I was put into foster care.” I replied, but at the end with some bitterness.

“Why all the hostility?” Dad asked with some curiosity. I looked at him, straight in his green eyes and replied, “The family I was with, treated me with disdain. They thought that I would become like my Dad. In their view an idiot who should not fathered a child. Or more like a leech to their kids. I was placed there at this family at random. The parents did not listen to anything I had to say, nor did the two kids. I was ignored completely. They let their son; beat me at times, when he or his sister got in trouble.”

Harley went wide eyed and said, “They did WHAT?!” Seeing my Dad's expression was a bit comforting. He had the look of pure hatred in his eyes, and he stiffly said, “Is there more?”

“Yes, I was arrested about a year ago, under the assumption of killing the son. The detectives believed my story sometime later, which the son tried to rape me, he almost did. With all the time to myself, I know some basic defensive moves. I used that against him, we were on a bridge over a river. We fought, I won, and he lost, by falling from fifty feet. About six months ago, the parents had died of a random illness. The daughter inherited the fortune. The lawyers wanted know how much I wanted of it.” I continued.

“What did you say, Little bit?” Dad asked. “I asked for enough money to get to Gotham, and to find out what happened to my Dad.” I finished.

“Did you?” Harley asked, finishing her popcorn. I sighed and answered, “Of Course, I was given enough to get here, but not for a place to stay, for food, or finding my dad.”

“Awe you poor dear!!! Come here.” Dad stated as he gave me a hug that nearly made me suffocate, but didn't. “So how come you call yourself Little bit, anyway?” Harley asked as she joined the hug. “It was an old nick name that my dad gave me when I was little.” I replied after the hug had ended.

“Ah I see.” Dad replied, with some kind of skeptical look, as he rubbed his chin. “So, Boss, did I pass your second test?” I asked, with my own kind of curiosity.

Dad gave me a look, a real creepy one, like he was mad about something. Then he started to laugh like he was high on the Happy gas, as he called it. After he calmed down a bit he replied happily, “Yes you did Little bit, yes you did.”

That made me very happy; I gave him the biggest smile I could do. Without a second thought though, I gave him a crushing hug. Sometimes, I just can't help myself; I just do things without thinking. Dad returned though, same kind of hug, and of course Harley joined in.

“I see you give hugs when happy, eh Little bit?” Dad asked afterword. Sheepishly, I guilty grinned and replied, “Yeah, sorry about that...I tend to do that when I am very happy. I've never understood as to why though.”

He smiled, then turned to Harley and asked, “What is for dinner, Harley?” Harley thought for a minute and smiled, “It’s a surprise puddin', just wait and see!” After that she disappeared into the kitchen to fix dinner.

Dad picked up the TV remote, and flipped on to Looney Toons. I was going to get up and see if Harley needed any help, but was stopped by a hand on my left arm. “Hey what’s the rush, watch the show!” Dad stated as he had my arm. I nodded and sat with him, watching a random favorite episode with him.

Sometime later, dinner was ready. “As congratulations of a good job! You get to eat with us!” Harley stated as she came to announce dinner was ready. “A wonderful idea Harley girl!” Dad exclaimed in his silly way, as Harley had squealed in merriment. I smiled as I got up after Dad did, and follow them to the kitchen.

“Harley you've out did yourself!” Dad exclaimed, as he enter the room. Looking at the table that can sit about four people. There were three places, and the rest was covered with food. The main course was cheese lasagna with toasted garlic breed, the side dishes were: a green bean casserole, and steamed vegetables. To drink, in pitchers, three different kool aids; the first is flavored grape, the second was flavored of watermelon, and the last was regular fruit punch.

“Wow...” Was my reaction at the sight of the dinner table. Harley blushed and smiled as she replied, “Thank you, I do hope you've like it!” Dad brightly smiled and stated with glee, “Now are we done staring, or should we eat?” Chuckling we all sat to start dinner.

“So, Little bit, why do you wear baggy clothing?” Harley questioned. Dad of course, his mouth was full. I swallowed my mouth full and replied, “I like having someone guessing that I am real skinny, or an easy person to beat. Hehe...nope, I have a bit of muscle, and I can kick some butt.”

“Hmm....I believe a show and tell...kind of test for that, Little bit. Like a small tournament, a final test.” Dad stated, or more like ordered. “I would like that, I want to prove myself. To show that I can be useful apart of your crew.” I agreed.

“So who will be the opponent?” Harley asked. Dad just chuckled and replied, “Let's eat, and you will see, tomorrow.” Smiling, and I state, “Sounds good to me, around what time, and place?”

All Dad did was smile in his crazy way, chuckled a bit, and continued eating.

 

The next day I was rudely awoken, by a loud laughing, and being shaken to get up. The one, who did so, was none other than my Dad. Sitting up my reply was, “Hey...D-Boss, where is the fire?” Of course, a little mishap, hey I just woke up. He of course did not notice the slip, and he replied, “No fire, my dear! You need to be up and ready for your final test!”

Nodding as I replied, “Okay, be there in a moment!” Dad left the room so I can get ready. I got out of bed, and pulled out my outfit for this test. I smiled with my own evil look. “I do hope this outfit will be better than the other I had.”

After getting ready, wearing baggy clothes covering what I am actually wearing would be valuable on my part...Hehe not my opponent.

An hour later we are at the place, the whole crew was there, as well as Two-face's crew. It’s their lot; I guess Dad rented it for this final test of mine.

Standing behind my Dad with Harley who is in her uniform. Though personally, she looks better without it. Anyway, Dad was talking to Ugly face about what is going to happen. Apparently, I will be fighting against some of Ugly-face's crew and depending how far I go, will be my rank in my Dad's crew. So, here we go I believe. I am down with the crew, couple of them were giving me silly pointers, and given me cat calls.

I turned to them, and said, “Alright Guys, cheer for me!” With that I got my cheer from my father's crew, no they are not saying Little bit, oh no they are cheering, “Jaya! Jaya!” Yep that is my real name. A combination of both of my parent’s name, my mom's Andraya and Joker's original name Jack.

Anyway, I got into the ring, representing my Dad's crew, still wearing my baggy clothes. Out of Ugly-face's crew was a rather big fella. Slightly taller than me, largely muscular, and just plain stupid.

As soon as the bell rings the large stupid, launch at me with a swinging fist of arms. I dodged under him, and climbed onto his back. I wrapped my right arm around his neck, successfully choking the idiot, and knocking him out. I won the first round. Dad was very happy, Dad's crew got a point, Ugly-face did not. He was not so happy. I sat in the corner under where my Dad was sitting. I was having a drink of water.

Dad's crew cheered me on, and Ugly's did not. Time for round two, out of five. The sixth round is the final round. Out came another muscular man, but about my size and shape. Hmm...He looks familiar.

“Hmm…Last I saw you, you just got arrested for something.” He stated, annoyingly. Ah now I remember. He was in the same jail where I was at. He is an idiot, I will fight him again. Yay...not.

The bell rings and he went straight to me for a head on attack. Knowing him, nope, he will jump, and get me from above. He did just that, as he started to land, I moved at the last moment out of the way, letting him land on his outstretched foot. By the sound of the impact his leg broke, being a bit merciful, I knocked him out. Winning the second match, by default, of stupidity.

Yeah I do have attitude at times, and this is one of those times. Dad gained another point, the one who is being the score keeper, would be the Penguin, he is being fair. That and he is being paid for it too, by both sides.

The next one is a short, stout person. He looked like he wanted to shit in his pants. Hm...He does not look like he belongs here. “Hey! No newbies, TWO-FACE!!!” My Dad shouted with some anger. “Sorry Joker, but he owes me money, and well I do not really care!” Was the Ugly-face reply.

I shook my head in disappointment. Time for round three out of five. Even if it is an unfair fight. I have to show my loyalty to my Dad. I got in my stance as soon as the bell rang. The shorty shook into his. I waited, till he attacked, who was a bit flimsy, and too scared to do it right. I just twisted around him and knocked him out on the head. He is out like a light, and he also stinks...I do think he did shit himself though.

After a small break, Dad's crew was cheering me on some more. And of course the cat calls. The next fight was against Ugly face himself, hand-to-hand, as his guns were taken from him.

I silently gulped; I do know he is a master at hand-to-hand combat. Me nope, not really, more like I am a little puppy in that category. The bell rings and the fun begins round four, yay...nope, this is going to hurt.

“Time for a knock out little girl.” Came Ugly-face's raspy voice. “Really? I thought this is place for kids?” I threw at him, gaining the confused look like I wanted. The bell ringed, I attacked first. A nice kick in the gut, knee in the middle of his double look face, then kicking his legs out from under him in one move. He retaliates by spinning on the floor like a dancer, almost getting me, if I had not jump back. We are back at square one. “Hmm...Got some spunk in ya little girl.” He says. My eyes narrowed, thanks to my color contacts, he did not see my eyes narrowing. “Really, if I have spunk old man, then watch this!” I growled out. I jumped into the air, flipping over him quickly, and kicked him on the back, and then punching him on the back of the neck. Knocking him out successfully, I won. I had beaten a master. Wow.......I was in my corner till Ugly-face wakes up. Dad of course got some more points for the fight.

“Well now, you fight real good young lady.” Penguin observed, as I was sitting near him. “Thank you, I had a good teacher.” I replied. It felt like an hour wait, but was a half-hour wait instead. Two-face remembered he lost, and he said, “Whoever taught you to fight, they did a good job.” I smiled and replied, “Yeah, thank you. I cannot believe I have beaten a master at Hand-to-Hand combat.” Two-face had his hand out to shake hands, and I did the same. “You are good, I believe you should be a master, or just under it.” He replied. I nodded, and said, “Last time I check I am under master rank for Hand-to-Hand combat.” He let go and went back to his seat, and had an ice pack on the back of his head.

“So, who am I to fight next?” I wondered out loud. “Hehe...Me.” I heard a voice to my left. There stood Harley, with a big smile on her face. The Penguin said, “This round is to fight till someone says 'I give' Alright?” Harley and I looked at each other and then to Penguin and we both said, “Yes we get it.”

I am a bit nervous about this round, I am fighting Dad's girlfriend. Oh man! I do not want to hurt her too much. “Jaya, get ready for a cat fight. I want you to go at me with all you got!” Harley stated, with seriousness. “You sure Harley?” I asked with an eye brow raise. She smiled as she nodded her confirmation. My baggy clothes kind of bit the dust a little bit so, here goes nothing.

My little outfit, underneath my baggy clothes, was skin tight. The color consists of crimson red, violet purple and electric green, in a tie-die pattern. My shoes were the same concept, except for the soles, which were the color of black. My long hair up in a messy bun. Sorry for not saying sooner. I tilted my head as Harley and Dad took a good look at what I was wearing. Let me just say, 'Oh shit'

“Well Harley, you ready?” I asked, after seeing everybody's expressions. Harley got over her surprise, and laughed, “Yes I am, you better be ready, Jaya!”

The bell rings and the beginning of round five, commences with Harley doing back flips to me at a surprising speed. I replied back by doing the same, and we hit each other with a testing punch. I give her a right hook, she gave me a left. We both stumble back, and wiped our mouths of blood. We went after each other, with swift, punches, blocks, kicks, pulling hair. At the last minute, I head-butted Harley in the gut, sending her onto her butt. She hit her head on the patted flooring, before she got the chance to recover. I was on top of her side ways, and asked in a silly way, “You give?”

Taking a moment to catch her breath and she states, “Jaya, you win, I give.” I got off of her and helped her up. “You are good, Jaya. Whoever trained you did a fabulous job.” Harley commented. I smiled and replied sheepishly, “Yeah he did. He knew I needed the help, and he taught me a lot.” Both of us looked better or worse.

“Alright, I give Jaya, an hours rest and we will start the final round.” Penguin stated loudly, for all to hear. Sitting cross legged, in a meditative way. I rested my mind and body, like I was taught, for tournaments. I sensed someone sit next to me and asked, “So how are you?” I smiled, and replied, “You know, for someone who just broke his leg he can get around.” I heard him chuckle as he replied, “You know me, Jaya. I had forgotten how much of a pro you are.” I looked at him and replied, “That was a year ago, of course you would forget, on how much could I kicked your ass.” He glared at me when I said that, I chuckled. “Did you tell him yet?” He asked quietly. I frowned and replied sadly, “I just got to Gotham a few months ago, Stan. And no, I have not. I don't know how he would take it.”

I was looking at my Dad, who was checking Harley's injuries. My guess to make sure I did not hurt his poor sweetheart too much. Stan nodded in understanding, and sighed, “Two months ago, I found out about my aunt and uncle.”

“I am sorry for not telling you sooner. I know you and them did not get along well, we did though.” I replied. “I know...well I think you are about to start the next round.” Stan stated as he got up and walked away, after he saw Penguin walking up to us. “Getting to know someone?” He asked. I chuckled and replied, “I known him for a long time Mr. Penguin. Well since we were kids, I lived with his aunt and uncle, while in foster care.” Penguin nodded and replied, “Ah I see, a bit of catching up I suppose?” I smiled and nodded, “Yeah, letting him know, about what happened to his aunt and uncle. Or more confirming the news.” Penguin nodded and motioned for me to follow him.

“Now the stage is set, Jaya! Time for the last person to fight!” Dad stated with hidden glee. I have a bad feeling about it. Looking at Penguin, who nodded, and pulled out a bowl, from what looks like names on small, folded pieces of paper. Penguin randomly pulled one out, and read the name out loud, “She will have to fight...Batman!”

My eye widened in shock, I have to fight the Dark Knight? That is my 'Oh shit' moment, I do not know if I could fight him and win.

My Dad laughed and said, “The last and final fight is to see if you can pin down the bat, and get his utility belt. When you do, you are part of my crew! BUT! If you are unable to...do NOT come back!!!”

I am thinking of ‘Oh yeah no pressure'. A few days later, I am wondering around Gotham looking for Batman. I have not seen him, for quite a while. I am sitting in the park, thinking to myself. “Easy he says, easy he says. Yeah right...sure...” I mumbled, out loud. “Aren't you supposed to be in bed?” Came a dry, baritone voice. This had startled me a bit, making me jump from my seat, falling onto the ground. The one who startled me big time was the one and only, Batman.

“Uh....you started me, why do you care, Batman?” I replied hotly, because of him startling me. I saw his eyes narrowed. Rolling mine, I asked, “Why is the great Batman asking a little poor me a silly question?”

He gave me no answer, just kept staring at me with his creepy bad batness. I sighed, and thought to myself, 'I need his utility belt...but how?' Hm.....

“Batman, Joker is downtown creating havoc, we need you down here and help!” Came Robin's voice through, the speaker in the Bat-mobile.

'Good timing Dad!' I thought, in relief. “Go home, and go to bed.” Batman stated in his mean tone he is known for. As soon as he turned around, I launched an attack. I tackled him to the ground, and manage to get the utility belt from him. I turned and ran as fast as I could. I put the belt over my shoulder, across my chest, locking it in place. I looked over my shoulder, and I'd wish I didn't, running behind me was Batman, who is almost caught up to me.

'Shit!' I put on another burst of speed, hearing Batman tell Robin, that someone stole his utility belt, and going after me. One thing came to my mind, 'DADDY!!!!!!'

Running and dodging Batman through the park, I fell like a insane, loony, maniac in doing so. Both Batman and I hear a car coming at full speed. I see the car, it is Harley and Dad! Yay!!! As soon as they speed by, I jumped in the front seat by Harley, surprising her, and Dad.

“Well now, jumping in for a ride, Jaya?” Dad asked after getting over being surprised. I looked at him and replied, “Yep, you and Harley arrived at a good time too!” Harley chuckled as she drove and lost the cops, heading back home.

After reaching home, Dad just noticed that I had Batman's utility belt. “Well now, my dear Jaya! You have Batman's belt!” He stated as he snagged Batman's belt off of me. Well more like pulled off of me, roughly. While he was inspecting it, Harley asked, “How did you get it from him?”

“Well, he surprised me, by appearing next to me or more like he sneaked up to me or something. The boy wonder called on the radio, talking about you two. He turned to leave; there was the moment I needed to get it. And I did. Though I did not have an escape route. Then you two showed up.” I replied, truthfully.

Dad laughed like he always does and says, “You did a job well done, Jaya. Do more good jobs and you will be on your way!”

I smiled, and said, “Awesome, Boss!”

“Well I will go, and put this away, Jaya, welcome to the gang!” Dad stated as he left the room to another. “I would like to talk to you, Jaya.” Harley stated with some seriousness.

“Uh...Ok?” I replied, as she pulled me into a different room. She lets go and points to a couple of chairs, and said, “Sit.”

I did what I was told, wondering why she is being so serious. I am very confused.

“Now tell me something, the other night, I heard a slight slip of something...like...D-Boss? What were you going to call Mr. J?” Harley questioned.

I gulped as I heard the Hyenas laughing bark and yips.


	2. Chappy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!!!!

It has been a week since I last saw Harley. I told her the real reason, The Joker, her puddin' is my Dad. I had to, she had that look if I lied I die. Or more like Hyena food. Let's say she was shocked, and left for a while. Dad went missing a week ago. Don't really know what happened to him.

I have been keeping the crew in line, because they are getting rather antsy. So, I held a little boxing game for the crew. Of course they all challenged me, all lost. I win! So, I have taken over Dad's side of town, until he returns...whenever that is.

“Hey boys, what you have there?” I asked of one of the guys. His name is Jake; he decided to be my body guard. The other, is Jim he is Jake's twin. Jake handed me the newspaper of last week, and said, “Here is last week’s paper, Boss.”

I took the paper, and see both my Dad and Harley in jail. I groaned, and said, “Well, looks like I will take care of the organization, till Joker gets out. We will stay low for a while longer. Jim, find out if any of the guys, who is doing a job and tell them to get it done. Also, if anyone is not doing anything, give them something to do. Jake, make sure if there is any trouble you tell me, PRONTO!”

The twins said their affirmative, and left to do what they were told. I walked to where the Hyenas were. The little boys are whining for Harley. “Don't worry you two. Your mama and papa will be home eventually. Till then I will take care of you two.” I said to them. They replied with a bunch of growling and barking. I walked into the kitchen to check for the feeding schedule for the pets. They are overdue for some food.

Looking in the Hyena fridge, as Harley calls it, noticing there were some meaty bones and regular meat. I stuck some of the meat into the microwave for a few seconds. It won’t do to give them cold food, that and maybe they be nicer to me for a change. After the meat is warmed, going over to the babies as what Harley says. Throwing the bone, watching them fight over it, or more like tug-of-war with it. Then I tossed the meat and the two caught it, and tore the meat apart. I smiled and said while using a baby voice, “I hope you enjoyed that!”

I heard a knock at the door; I looked up and said, “Enter.” The door opens and reveals Poison Ivy, Harley's best friend. 'Hm....seems like she is here for Harley.' I thought.

“Hello Ivy, what do I owe the pleasure?” I asked her. She slinks up to me in her creepy planty way, and replies, “I was asked to check on the Hyenas. And see how the organization was doing. For Harley...it seems that I do not have to worry about it. Eh...are you Jaya?”

“Oh really? Thank you , and yes I am.” I replied, being a little skeptical. “So, what is Harley really worried about, Ivy? If it is about The Joker, I told her to do a DNA test on it.” I continued, having a feeling Ivy knew about that the fact Joker is my Dad. Ivy looked at me and smiled as she replies, “She told me about it, yes, I deal with DNA all the time. I already have Joker's...I need yours.”

“Oh? I am guessing that she will believe you instead of the doctors?” I asked, as I sat down. “Well yes, Jaya, I have been her friend for a very long time.” Ivy answered. I nodded, and said, “You may take what you need Ivy, only that. Also, tell Harley that I am not interested in Joker. I see him as a father, both biological and figuratively.”

“I will let her know your message.” Ivy stated as she had taken some of my blood. Ivy looked over at a plant in the corner of the room. “What did your baby say?” I asked. Ivy looked at me and replied, “A big bad bat is on his way. So, what will you do?”

“You go do what you need to. I will take care of the bat.” I replied, shooing Ivy away. She took the hint and left. I opened the window, and walked away. “How did you find me Batty?” I asked, as Batman walked in.

“How do you think I did, Jaya?” He replied. “Hmm....your utility belt…Bruce why did you let me steal your belt? You have always told me to be prepared for anything...why?” I asked him.

“Tell me, Jaya, why? Why are you here?” Bruce asked. “I thought I have already told you...Joker is my father and it don't feel right...I do love you, really.” I told him, as I rubbed my arms. Next I knew, I was pulled into a muscular chest that was armored, I was being held, by Batman. I felt the comfort from the embrace. The hug had ended a little too soon. “I have on file, the Joker's DNA, I would like yours.” Batman stated in a stern tone. I smiled and replied, “You too huh? Sheesh, more I give, the more I give.”

“What do you mean, Jaya?” He asked. I smiled and replied, “A representative of Harley's was here for the same thing.” He chuckled and said, “Please, Jaya. I want to make sure.” I nodded and let him take what he needed. “Now, Bruce why did you let me take your utility belt?” I asked him after he got my blood. He thought for a moment and replied, “I needed to know where he was going with what he had stolen. I knew you would steal my belt when you saw me, anyway.”

“So, pretty much you helped me and I helped you kind of thing?” I said in annoyance. “Yes, also I came to tell you in three months; Harley would be released if her behavior is good.” He replied, as he disappeared. I shook my head and decided to go to bed.

It’s been three months since I had seen Batman. Harley should be getting out of jail sometime soon. Though Mr. Penguin is having a bit of trouble at the moment, with one of his deals and he needs some hired help. “I know Mr. P! I know, I’ll send the guys tomorrow.....yes tomorrow!!!!” I growled out and slammed the phone on the cradle. “Something tells me, that phone call was not really nice.” I heard a voice behind me. I swirled around, and saw Harley standing in the room, with her head tilted to the left.

“Beh, The Penguin is impatient. He needs more guards for one of his deals...sigh...though I did tell him, he will get them tomorrow. The ones I have in mind are a bit busy at the moment. The ones I chose are doing some chores as punishment for being idiots.” I replied, with some agitation and hidden glee. Seeing her wince slightly, I continued, “Sorry Harley, I did not mean it that way. Nor do I mean to take my frustrations out on you. I am sorry. I don't understand how Joker can do this almost every day!”

Harley nodded as she laughed, she calmed down before replying, “Because I help him of course. Ivy came by with the results of the blood test.”

“Oh? Well?” I asked. “I am sorry, Jaya, I now know you were telling the truth.” Harley stated kind of sadly. I smiled and said, “Oh Harley, I knew you would not really believe me at first. I am not mad at you what so ever for it. I hope you have not told Joker did you?”

She looked at me then shook her head and said, “No, Ivy and I both decided that you should tell him. Not me or her.” I smiled and state, “I am not sure how he will react to the news...I am a bit nervous about it.”

She nods and then asked, “So, I was wondering, how did you kept the crew from going crazy?”  
I laughed and said, “Well, in the beginning they were starting to get antsy. So, I set up a weekly boxing tournament. If any of them want to move around, they would do something with the held up energy. It is more like training. Your babies, the Hyenas, are fed at a good schedule. See the two treadmills? I have bones in front of them, and I let them run for twenty minutes, then they have their bones. They are very happy boys that are for sure. I also have the crew do random jobs, which are low profile. For the organization to be off of radar, well Batman’s anyway. The crew is also rotated on the jobs so that all will get their share of opportunity of doing something. Jake and Jim, the twins have become excellent body guards. The two were born for it.”

Glancing at Harley, seeing her look of surprised expression was a bit comical. She recovered and replied, “Wow, so you have been handling everything, haven't you?”

“Yes, I hope that I make Dad proud...I do hope I am running the organization right...I just want his approval is all.” I stated as I looked out the window.

“Jaya, I believe that Mr. J will be very pleased. Tomorrow he is getting out. I do know he was irritated. I think he believes no one would be a good substitute for his organization. Well, you have just proved him wrong. I cannot wait till he gets here to see what you have done.” Harley stated, as she stood, to walk around the desk, and pat my right shoulder.

“Thank you Harley, I needed to hear that.” I said, feeling relief. “Anytime, so what is for lunch?” Harley asked. I laughed and paged for Jake. “Yeah Boss…Oh welcome back Harley!” Jake stated as he just walked in the room. “Thank you Jake!” Harley stated in her bubbly tone. “I would like the usual sandwiches.” I ordered. “Of course Boss, be right back with them in a few.” Jake stated as he left to do what he was told.

“Wow, he listened…how did that happen?” Harley questioned, as she looked at me. “Well, as you know, he and his brother were the antsiest out of all of them. They challenged me on a two on one fight. Naturally, I accepted.” I explained. “Well what happened?” Harley asked for me to continue. “Well, we fought…fighting two at once was a bit difficult, but I manage. I took my time to figure out their fighting style. Once I did, I used it to my advantage.” I continued with a smile. “So pretty much, you kicked their asses.” Harley guessed. “Yep, and ever since I bested them, they insisted that they would be my body guards till Joker returns. Then they would be his.” I confirmed.

“Mr. J would be very impressed with what you have done. I know I am!” Harley stated with her silly grin.

The next day, the day Dad came home…all Hell broke loose.

 

Dad came home in a foul mood, hooked on his heel was a locator device. The idiots had put him on house arrest for one month. He and everyone else were not very happy about it. I had that too, I hated it like he does. Dad was sitting at his desk, seeing it organized, clean. “Harley, how did you get the office so clean on short notice?” He asked her, not looking at me. “It was not me puddin’. That was Jaya.” Harley answered.

Dad looked at me with his unhappy expression and raised an eye brow. “Well? Tell me what is happening to my organization? Why are we off of radar?” He demanded.

“I have kept off the radar, because I have read the financial reports, that we were short on money. Since you were unfortunately unavailable, I took over. All the crew was getting antsy. Deciding to take on small random jobs, to help stay off of radar. I also straighten up, so that all the reports won’t go missing anywhere. I held a weekly boxing tournament for the crew, to help keep them in shape, and keep them in line. The Hyenas have been fed on a good schedule; I have gotten them their own treadmills to work for the tasty bones they love. Jake and Jim are excellent body guards; I believe they were born for it. I’m I missing anything?” I explained as I left it with a question at the end.

Dad rubbed his chin rather hard, his look was still unhappy. He was thinking over what I had said. “So, Jaya you kept my organization running for about…” He questioned.

“Almost over three months.” I finished for him. He nodded still thinking and rubbing his chin. Harley elbowed my side, and gave me that look, ‘Tell him he is your Dad’ look. He still looked grim, like he had a breakdown of some sort.

Dad picked up the major report, and seen how much money he had when he went to jail. He took a sip of his drink only to spit it out. His revenue had increase by almost one-hundred percent since he was in jail. “How…how this happen? How did the organization gained this much money, in so little time!?” He shouted in surprise. I looked at Harley and winked at her. “Well, I had invested in some products, and with the revenue from them helped big time.” I stated with a smile.

“What products?” Dad asked with wide eyes. I smiled and replied, “What are you known for? Party Favors, gags, and other things that goes with it. I invested with the company that made them, and that boosted our finances to about fifty percent. The other fifty percent were from doing random small jobs.”

Dad rubbed his face in disbelief, his expression was in total awe. Now was the hard part, to tell him I found my dad. “You ok?” I asked him. He looked at me and said, “Am I ok? Am I Ok!!! NO!”

I looked at him dumbfounded, ‘Why?’ was my written on my face. “Mr. J, what do you mean?” Harley asked with concern. “Jaya…You are out of here!!! Get out!! Go!! To where, I don’t care!!!!” Dad shouted in anger. I was in shock, he wanted me gone? After everything I did for him?! I felt betrayed. My hand turned to fists; I turned around and left leaving my Dad behind, and not telling him who he is to me. My Dad did not want me…AT ALL!!!!!!! I ran, I ran so fast that I had failed to see the Bat mobile coming at me till it was too late. I closed my eyes and my world went black.

Waking sometime later, I noticed I am in a real dark rocky cavern. 'Hmm...I recognize this place...I think I know where I am.' I thought as I looked around the familiar cave. “I do hope you would like a spot of tea with some Oreo cookies.” I heard a gentle voice. I slightly jumped and see Alfred carrying a tray with tea and a plate full of Oreo's. “Thank you Alfred!” I replied with relief, and a large smile on my face. “Master Bruce is at the main computer, Miss. Jaya.” Alfred stated as he left the tray of goodies with me, and left.

After finishing with my goodie tray, I walked to the main computer of the cave. I see Bruce in his Batman suit. “You know, I can not believe I am back here again.” I stated. “I told you were always welcome, Jaya.” Bruce replied, while concentrating on what he is doing. Looking over his shoulder, he was watching a video, “What'cha watching, Bruce?” I asked. He restarted it, and I see it was video from the bat mobile. My eyes widening, seeing me not paying any attention, being almost hit, but was saved by Robin.

'Yep, my emotion of betrayal was too much.' I thought to myself sadly, after seeing the video. Robin saved my butt by grabbing me while driving the cycle. “I am sorry Bruce...I did not mean to do that.” I whispered softly. “If it wasn't for me, Jaya. You would be road kill.” Stated a familiar voice behind me. Turning around swiftly, seeing Dick in his Robin suit. I squealed and tackle hugged him. We laughed, till we heard a throat being cleared.

“Pleasant as your reunion is...Jaya, why did you run like that?” Bruce asked, using his stern tone. I sighed before replying, “Dad kicked me out, after everything I have done for him...was not enough I guess. I had kept his organization from going down hill. Hell, I impressed Harley...just not my Dad.”

“Did you tell him? That he is your father?” Bruce asked. Shaking my head, replying as my voice cracked, “N-No, I was about to...but he did not give me a chance...” Next I knew I was pulled into a bear hug, by Bruce. “Jaya, don't lose hope. You will get the chance to tell him one day.” Bruce reassured. 

“I doubt it, Bruce...really I do...” I mumbled. “Can I go to bed? I want to get some sleep.” I asked, with some hope. The two chuckled and lead me out of the cave, and back into Wayne Manor. Bruce and Dick already in their day wear. Dick went to his room for the night. Suddenly, I was swept up off my feet, and carried into a familiar room, Bruce's. I softly smiled as I held onto Bruce as he carried me, and tucked me onto his bed. “Good night, Jaya.” Was his comment, and he too went into bed and fell asleep, holding me in his arms. I snuggled into the embrace and I whispered, “Good night, Bruce.” I fell sound asleep.


	3. 3rd Chappy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy-ith!!!!!!

It has been three months since I moved in with Bruce again. Sigh, I love it here...though I have this little feeling that it is not going to last much longer. I am currently in the weight room/training room, training a bit. I am beating some of the dummies in the room while Bruce is out of town, on a business trip. While, Batgirl and Robin keep on eye on things here in Gotham. Its has been quiet, way too quiet.

“Are you alright, Miss. Jaya?” I heard Alfred ask. Turning to look at him and replied, “No, I am not, I have this feeling...a feeling I have not felt in a long time Alfred.” He nodded in understanding. There is one thing I neglected to mention, yeah My Dad is the Joker. I was there when he became him..I had ingested the same toxin that he fell into. As Dad landed in the toxin, some of it landed on me, also swallowing some at the same time. When it turned Dad's skin white, hair green, and his lips his crimson smile...though he already had green eyes, the toxin made them more of an electric green...if that made any sense. The toxin did something different for me. I mean completely different.

“Hey you two.” Called Dick from nearby. “Hey yourself.” I replied as Alfred left. “Jaya, feeling down?” Dick asked, concerned. “How do you know?” I questioned. “Bruce told me.” He answered. Well there went that secret...sigh. “What did he tell you...exactly?” I asked. Dick did a quick look around, and replied quietly, “You know, the freaky creature from a month and a half ago.”

My eyes went wide...Bruce told him!!?? Awe man, I can not let anyone else know. “Hey, calm down, I only know, because I tried to hurt you badly, but Bruce stopped me. I demanded to tell me why...he told me in the Bat cave. I am sorry.” Dick respond before I did anything rash.

I looked from him in embarrassment, I hate what happened to me, even though I was just a small kid. Let me just say, I am slightly better looking than Killer Croc. My colorings are of what my Dad has as Joker. Bit of creepiness on my end. I also have wings, tail, and a muzzle that is similar to a horse's, but with sharp teeth.

“You ok? I don't mean to be offensive about it.” Dick stated with worry. “Yeah, I did ask Bruce to not to tell anyone.” I mumbled. “That is what he said, Bruce also told me, that if you were in control..you would not attack, but more like flee.” Dick continued. I looked at him, laughed a little, smiled a bit and replied, “Yeah I would do that...I would run when I am in control...though when enraged...not so much...I don't know what I would do if I had hurt anyone...did I?”

Dick shook his head and said, “No, Bruce and I were there first, he knocked you out before you went berserk on us. I was shocked that he brought you to the Bat cave...that is when he told me.”

“After did you see me change back to a recognizable form?” I asked him with some curiosity. He nods as he was blushing and replied, “Yeah, though I turned around...you were in your birthday suit.” I did too, and cleared my throat and said, “I see...”

The phone rang, Dick left to answer it. I looked outside of the training room. I heard Dick shout at the phone. I ran to him and asked, “What's wrong Dick?!” He waved his hand at me to shut up, as he continued to listen. After a few more agonizing minutes he hanged up, and wiped his face with his right hand. Nervously I asked, “Dick, what's wrong?” He looked at me as he thought, then he answered, “Bruce was coming home early to surprise you. But he just been in an accident on the way home. Someone hit the car he was driving, and Bruce is in the emergency room”

Pure shock spread through my body as soon as I heard the news about Bruce. “No! Dick take me to him!!” Dick nodded and said, “Get ready we will leave in a few minutes.”

After getting ready Dick and I left the manor and headed to the hospital where Bruce was currently getting treatment. As soon as we arrived, there was news cameras and reporters everywhere. Talking about how Bruce was hit and all. Dick was able to sneak us inside without being seen. After a nice argument with the nurses, Dick and I was able to see Bruce.

There was the strong man that I had grew to love, laying helpless, and unconscious. Seeing all the plugs, wires and what not connected to him. Keeping him alive till he can do it himself. The doctors believe he may or may not make it through the night. I pray he does, I love him so. Man I am crying like a baby. Dick left to let Barbra know about Bruce and patrol the streets...or more like to look for the idiot that hurt our friend/lover. 

“Oh Bruce...sniff...please get better..please...I love you...” I whispered like a sad little girl. Suddenly I hear a commotion down the hall. I got up from sitting by Bruce's bed, peeking out the door. Coming up to the door was Two-Face...wait what is he doing here? I backed up and stood in front of Bruce's bed in a fighting stance, waiting for Ugly-face to show.

Ugly-Face did, slamming the door open and states, “Bruce...oh? Jaya what are you doing here little girl?” After Ugly-face seeing me. I growled and replied, “I was about to say the same, why are you here?”

“I am here for Bruce.” He replied with a twisted smile, holding his two guns. Thinking real quick, “Why?” I asked. “To kill him, why else?” Was my answer from Ugly-Face. I took a quick look at Bruce, deciding that I should get Two-Face out of here without anyone else getting hurt. “I have a better idea. Joker kicked me out, I know some of his secrets. I could be useful...If you let me go with you, without killing Bruce Wayne.” I offered.

Watching Two-Face's expression, seeing he was surprised. “Hmm...take you gain the info of one of my rivals, but for the exchange of not killing a rich boy...Hmmm...” He thought out loud. I saw he made his decision. “Come Jaya, I will leave the rich boy alone, as long you come with me...willingly.” Two-Face agreed. I nodded, taking my last look at Bruce, and silently said to Bruce, 'I love you, Bruce...Please get better...and soon!' I willing left the room with Two-Face to keep Bruce safe.

Three months later, I am in a prison like cell...hehe..I refused to tell Two-Face anything. Even though I said I would. I am not going to betray my father nor will I betray Bruce. My cell was six feet by six feet. A small cot for a bed, rags for clothes and blankets. 'I hope Bruce is better, I miss him...I also hope dad is ok as well.' I thought to myself. All these months, Two-Face abused me, by hitting me, slapping me, torturing me, and almost everything else. He was a gentlemen though, never once touched me inappropriately. I did asked that once, and his reply was 'There is no honor with that.'

I sighed, I know I could transform, but I don't want to. I will not be able to control myself very well in that form. So, I am stuck here, in this small, stinky room. I hear gun shots, feet stomping, yelling and what not. 'What the hell going on?' I thought. Suddenly, the door opens, light was very bright, making me curl into a ball to block out the blinding light. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and a familiar voice saying, “I've found you, Jaya.” One thing I did was to faint, why? I do not know.

Waking to fast hitting air upon my face, accompanied by laughter. I felt like I was being held. I heard, “Faster Harley! Get us outta here!” Huh? Wait...what? I opened my eyes, I was staring at a purple suit with a green tie. I looked up and I see my dad...wait...my DAD!!!!!

One thing came to mind was, “DADDY!!” I yelled as I hugged him, relieved that it was him who save me, from the evil Two-Face ugly idiot. I nuzzled Dad's chest, not paying attention, to his reaction of me calling him 'DADDY'

Harley did though, not saying a word, just kept driving, getting us away fast as she could make the car go. I then realized that I was in Dad's lap, I don't care, Dad saved me. I felt him pat my back, and rubbed it. “Jaya, we need to talk when we get home.” I heard him say. Slowly I nodded, but did not let go of him. I was still shaken over what has happened the past three months. I wanted my Daddy, and at this moment, I don't care about anything else.

After awhile, Harley, had lost Two-Face, and we were back at Dad's hide out. Dad carried me inside, my mind was going overdrive, I left the conscience world, in other words everything went black...yet again.

Sometime later, I woke up on the couch, with Dad asleep on the arm chair. I hear Harley humming while cleaning somewhere. I groaned as I sat up, feeling like I was hit by a freight train. “Careful, Jaya.” I heard Harley say. I looked toward her and asked, “How long was I out for?” She smiled and replied, “Since last night...Mr. J has been by you all night.” My eyes widened and I asked her, “Really? Um...Did I call him Daddy last night?” Harley giggled, and replied, “Yeah you did...uh...Mr. J stared at you with a surprised expression. Even more so, when you had fainted on him.” I shook my head, seeing a cup of water in front of me. “Thank you Harley.” I said before drinking it down.

We hear Dad groan, waking up, I hear Harley say, “I am going to fix some coffee.” She then left to the kitchen. I looked at Dad, as he woke up, I stated out loud, “Good morning, sleepy head.” Startled, he looked at me for a moment, he smiled widely, and replied, “Good morning to you too, Jaya.”

“Harley left to make some coffee...I believe we need to talk.” I stated, as I sat my empty water glass down on the coffee table. “Yes we do...first off, I want to say I am sorry...about kicking you out.” Dad replied, looking a bit down. “Its ok, I guess you were having a bad day.” I stated, with a small smile. “Last night, you called me 'Daddy' why?” Dad asked with curiousness. Sighing, I replied, “Because you are my Dad...I was there when you had that accident that made you Joker.”

I look at him, who was looking like he swallowed something he shouldn't. 'I knew he would not believe me.' I thought to myself. He confirmed it with, “Hahaha!!! A good one, nope I do not have kids.” I gave him look of seriousness, and stated, “I am, I also knew you would not believe me...” I sighed after talking. He was about to say something, but Harley came in with a tray of coffee. “Ok you two here is your coffee.” She announced. We drank our coffee in pure silence. I got up after I finished mine. “Where you going?” I heard dad ask. “No where, just to the kitchen.” I replied.

'I can't believe it...I...I told him...I had hoped he would at least remembered me...a little bit at least.' I thought as I felt tears slide down my face. I was leaning against the sink, letting the tears fall. 'I need to go...I want to see Bruce...Need to be comforted by him...if he is ok.' I thought to myself. “You ok, Jaya?” I heard Harley asked with concern laced in her voice. “No...I am not, Harley...I would like to go...He does not believe me.” I quietly replied. I felt her pat my shoulder, and replied, “You know, I was the same way. About not believing you.” I smiled slightly, but then frowned. Shaking my head I said, “I have to go...” Harley nodded and said, “I will take you.” She left to talk to Dad for a minute. Closing my eyes, then opening them to see Harley come back with Dad.

“You my dear are not going anywhere.” Dad stated, or more like ordered. “You must have breakfast first!” He continued as he started to chuckle. 

After breakfast, Harley dropped me off at a cafe. From there, I called the Wayne Manor, surprising Alfred who, said that he would pick me up. After Alfred arrived to take me back to the manor, he said, “You will be in for a sad surprise, Jaya...just warning you about it.” I was confused, but I replied, “What do you mean?” Alfred did not answered, instead pulled into the park space.

I got out and went inside the manor, I saw Dick. “Dick! I am back!” I called. Dick turned, I saw the look of relief, he ran to me and gave me a hug. “Come we need to talk before you see Bruce.” Still being confused but let Dick take me to a random room. “What's wrong? What is going on?” I asked, a little bit scared. “Is it about Bruce?” I asked him, or begged him. “He...he does not remember you, Jaya...nor does he remember training you...and falling in love with you...” Dick answered, with some sadness.

My eyes widened, tears forming, shock was there. “W-what? No, he can't” I cried out, as Dick held me. I cried as Dick patted my back. “Jaya, please calm down...Bruce is in the Bat cave...he does remember he is Batman, and all...but he does not remember you...I just don't know why.” I hear Dick say. I stopped crying, turned to sniffles, and I demanded, “Take me to Bruce, please take me to him! I need to see for myself! Please Dick!” He nodded and escorted me to where Bruce was. 

After a few minutes we are in the Bat cave, sitting at the main computer, was none other than Bruce. He was not wearing his Batman suit, no more like he was wearing a regular business suit. “Bruce, I found someone, who knows you...and already knows about you being Batman.” Dick stated to Bruce in his I am not going to argue with you tone.

Bruce turned around quickly and replied, “Another one? How many know!? About Batman and me? Now who are you...again?” I sighed and replied, “I am Jaya...you have trained me to defend myself, because of the fact I needed the help..we had slowly formed a tight bond...slowly, we fell in love.”

Bruce looked at me sternly and asked, “Where were you when I awoke three weeks ago?” That question stung. I replied, “The same night the doctors believed that you may not make it past the night. Two-Face showed up. He wanted to kill a rich boy...you were unable to defend yourself...I gave him an option. I said to take me instead, and leave you alone...I was his prisoner till last night...You would not believe me on who the person was who had saved me.”

Bruce looked at me in disbelief, and stated, “I do not remember you...I am sorry.” I shook my head and said, “No, Bruce I am sorry...I was not there when you needed me.” I felt like my whole world had just blown up into small bits of pieces. I stepped from Dick and Bruce and said, “I am going to be in the training room for awhile..” With that, I walked fast to almost running. I did not want to be around anyone at that particular moment.

It was around dinner time when someone showed up. I was hitting the training dummies really hard. I believe Bruce needs to order new ones, and soon; from how I was hitting them. I felt a hand on my right shoulder, instinct took over, I grabbed the hand, pulling down, bringing the person over my shoulder, down on the floor. I quickly, got on the person's back and said, “Do not sneak on me, Bruce, you have always told me to be ready for anything.” I heard him groan, and replied, “I believe now that I have trained you.” Helping him up, seeing that he was in his training clothes. “Hmm...I have a feeling you want to be sure that you were the one that trained me huh?” I asked.

Bruce smiled and replied, “Yes, or more like to see where you stand.” I chuckled a bit and said, “Bring it on, Bruce! Do not hold back! I can take it!” Going into my stance, waiting for Bruce to answer.

 

Meanwhile, in Joker's Point of View

It has been a week since I have seen Jaya. I am still not believing a word she says about me being her Dad. 'Yeah right!' I thought. I hear my sweetheart in the kitchen busy as always. I looked out the window, seeing it rain. “I hate rainy days.” I grumbled. Harley walked in with some coffee and said, “Puddin' there is a problem. Some one is poking around in the Toxin room!” I looked at Harley, standing without touching my coffee, and said, “Well, Harley girl, let's go and find out.” She squeals as she grabbed her purse.

After getting to the toxin room, doing a bit of looking around. We could not find anything or anybody. “Well no one is here.” I amused out loud. Next thing I knew, I was kicked in my ass, and was thrown into an electrified gate. I blacked out, while hearing Harley, beat up the one who had kicked me.

Joker's Flashback

I was floating in darkness till a flash of light. I was standing by a hospital bed, holding a small, tiny bundle...a BABY!!! I looked at the baby, and hear, 'There is your baby girl! What are you going to name her?'

The room faded to gray skies, instead of looking at a hospital bed, I was looking at a gravestone. I was holding a small hand of a toddler. The gravestone's writing was smudged.

 

The gray skies, turned to a dark odd looking room with a bunch of pots full of odd liquids. Running around me was a little girl, with brown hair, with amber highlights. Her little eyes were the color of blue. The little girl was wearing, a small dress that matched my suit. All the boy's know she was my little baby girl, or Little Bit. 

I chuckled and said, “Hey Little Bit, be careful, this place will hurt you!” Little Bit giggled and replied sweetly, “Yes, Daddy!” She ran up to me, raised her arms up. I picked her up and said, “Yes Jaya?” She giggled, and said, “I wanted to be with you Daddy. To say hi to the meanie!” I smiled and said, “Oh sweetheart, the big meanie would hurt you. As I, your Daddy won't let that happen.” Walking up to us was one of my body guards who said, “We are ready Boss.” I nodded and said, “Good.” I put Little Bit down and said, “Wait here by these pots, Jaya. Daddy will be right back.”

“Okay Daddy!” She replied smiling, running around the large pots of toxins, playing with her toys.

The scene changed to when I was punched by some guy dressed like a bat. Falling into one of the pots of toxin. I heard my little girl yell in terror and pain. I swam up and see my baby girl changing in front of me into a large dog size, freaky creature. I saw my reflection, and I did not look like myself anymore, my skin was white, my eyes were brighter green, and my lips were the color and shape of a crimson smile.

End Joker's flashback

Sitting up abruptly, yelling out, “NO JAYA!!!!!” I was breathing hard. “Mr. J!” I heard Harley call out. I rubbed my face with my right hand, and said, “I need to find her...I have to tell her...I remember.” Harley smiled and hugged me. “What happened, Harley, what happened, what jump started my memory?” I asked her, as she pulled away. “A random lackey, who kicked you into the electrified fence...you blacked out. I kicked the lackey's ass, knocking him out, and then put him into the pit.” Harley replied.

“I think I had a really big flashback...to when I became what I am...I remember...Jaya...s-she's my daughter...we have to find her!” I said with some crazy panic I am known for. I was being pushed down instead, by Jake the body guard.


	4. 4th Chappy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe...lets see what is going on now!!

Jaya P.O.V.

It has been almost two months since I saw my Dad last. These two months...were of heartache...Bruce still does not remember me or our love. It brings tears of my eyes in thinking of it. I do not believe he is trying...I am though!

Looking outside of the training room, because of the fact Bruce is not trying to remember, I started to drift from him. I can't handle any more of this...I just can't. I heard a light knock at the door as I shook my head. I looked over to the door, and seeing Barbara who is in her training out fit, she then asked, “Hey Jaya...are you alright? I heard you stop training...or destroying the dummies.”

I huffed a bit, and replied with a pained tone, “No I am not, Barbara...I...I can't take much more of bad news...I...I just can't.” I shook my head, and rubbed my arms, as I thought to the time where I should have been with him, instead of joining Dad's crew. “I am truly sorry, Jaya.” Barbara sympathized.

I know I am going to regret asking this but, “So, where is Bruce...anyway?” Looking at Barbara's expression said enough, but she replied, “He and Dick is still at the party.” I growled low as I could in my humanoid form.

“Jaya, temper please! We cannot lose the 'NEW' training room again!” We hear Alfred over the P.A. System, who indeed was scolding me.

I looked toward Barbara, while she looked at me. We, as in both had the same exact expression, 'HOW DOES HE DO THAT?'

Shaking my head and then asked, “Barbara...care to spar?” She smiled and said, “I would love to!”

After an hour of sparing, talking, doing girl things. We were ending the time by finishing a random movie. Barbara and I were just cleaning up when we hear, Bruce coming in. He came home with a guest...but no not just any guest...but a women guest.

The women guest had blond hair, a tan, blue eyes. She was wearing a white topless gown. Yep, he brought home a women. I felt the searing hot betrayal burning throughout my body, going to my heart. I lost him...I had lost Bruce...Forever.

“Hello I am Jenicia.” The evil lying bitch greeted rather too sweetly. I abruptly stood up, and replied with my cold as ice tone, “Hello Bruce...who did you bring home...THIS TIME!!!” I had of course growled the last two words out. Bruce, who was watching the exchange replied, “This is Jenicia, the women who owns the company that wants to merge with Wayne Enterprises.”

My eyes narrowed as I thought, 'More like a home-wrecker, and someone who wants a fling.' “I can see that I have, made your daughter upset.” Jenicia stated, purposely calling me Bruce's daughter, instead. “I am not his daughter lady.” I stated rather rudely. 

Deciding that I should leave the room, I left to the training room...I like that room don't I? Anyway, I believe that Barbara followed me, not to sure. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked, and it was Dick. “I am sorry, Jaya...I did asked him not to bring her.” He apologized. “I know you are, Dick...but I do not think I should stay here...much longer...it's killing me inside.” I whispered in heartache. Dick nodded and said, “Where would you go?”

Yeah where would I go? “Why not find your Dad and stay with him for awhile.” We hear Barbara state as she walked into the room. “I don't know...he was not really happy with me...or more like he laughed at me...about it.” I replied. “I think you should...maybe in his mind, he could help you...till Bruce either gets his memory of you two...or till we know that Bruce doesn't truly remember.” Dick stated, as waved his hands around.

I sighed and thought, 'They are right...I guess a nice vacation from the loving heartache would help...maybe...I could get to know my Dad a bit better. Even if he does not believe me.' Looking at them, and said, “Alright, I will go stay with my Dad...though how are we going to tell Bruce?”

The two smiled and they replied, “Leave that to us.” I smiled in reply, and motioned for them to help me pack.

 

It has been a week since I left, finding Dad and Harley was a bit more difficult than I had believed. Should have let Dick and Barbara, find them first. I am walking around in the beat up part of town. I had decided to live in one of the apartments nearby, and Alfred told me not to worry about the rent. I am very thankful for that.

I found the old hide out, where I was, my first meeting with Dad. I smiled a bit, till I heard, “Hey Toots! Wanna go and get a drink”? I heard a random man asked me. I given him a disgusted look and replied, “No, no thank you.” The man thought I said 'Yes' grabbed my arm, tightly, my instant reaction was to twist my arm, knee him in the gut, then drop down and proceeded to kick his legs out from under him. “If a woman says NO, she means NO!” I growled out and walked into the old hide out, slamming the door on the dazed and confused man.

I sighed as I noticed the place was a complete mess. I whistled and thought out loud, “What the hell happened here?” All of the furniture were turned over, paper's spread out everywhere you look. The place looked like someone had sacked it. 'Apparently, I am going to have to sniff them out.' I thought dryly. “You know you are trespassing, lady.” I heard a familiar voice. I quickly turn around, and I saw, Jake. My eyes widened and I yelled out, “Jake!!!” I then preceded to tackle hug the man, who in turn, returned it.

We started to laugh, “Hey now Boss, where have you been?!” He asked as soon as we started to settle down from our laughter. I chuckled a bit and replied, “I have been around...Have you seen Joker?” He looked like he was hit by a truck, and he stated, “Why do you really want to know?” I know, I have not told him about Joker being my Dad...as of yet. “Jake, he is my Father.” I stated, with some nervousness. He stared at me for a moment and then said, “Well that explained a lot.”

“What do you mean by that?” I demanded. Jake just laughed and replied as he calmed down, “That! Your manners are similar. There were moments that you almost acted like Joker.”

I blinked in surprise, 'I sometimes act like Dad?' I thought. “Jaya, there were times when you scared some of the boys in the same why Joker does...some of them believed that you might be related to Joker.” Jake continued, whiled he smiled. “Why did you not said this sooner, Jake.” I asked, dumbfounded. “Well...I did not want to upset you...you know...” He replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

“So, where is Joker...and Harley?” I asked Jake again. He looked at me for a moment and replied, “After this place got sacked, they disappeared. Sorry don't know where they disappeared to, did you check the other places.” I nodded and said, “I have already been there...the two were not there.” Suddenly, we hear soft, weak, whining barks and yeps. I looked around and what I saw made me almost see red. There, hogtied in the corner were my Dad and Harley's baby boys, the Hyenas. I whined and ran to them and talked, “Oh my brothers!!! Let me get those off of you!”

The two whined as I got the bindings off of them. As soon as they were free, the Hyenas tackled me and started to give me kisses. I laughed as they did, I finally pushed them off of me, and I say, “I am very happy to see you too!” I heard Jake laugh at the scene, I looked at him, and said, “Go and get their walking gear, Jake...these two will help us with finding Dad and Harley!” The Hyenas whined in sadness when I said the names. I petted them, and said in my baby boo tone, “Its okay, little brothers, we will find them...you two know their scent...so, I will need your help.”

The Hyenas yipped and yapped in happiness to help, and jump up and down silly. I laughed at their antics. “Here you go Boss.” Jake stated as he handed me the walking gear.

About an hour later of finally calming the Hyenas down, the gear was on, and we four were off. The Hyenas found Harley's scent first, and went straight for her. She was being held up by a random wanna be thug. The Hyenas pulled at the gear while growling dangerously low , as I said to the idiot, “Get your fuckin' Hands OFF OF MY MOM!!!” The thug turned around seeing me, Jake and the pissed off Hyenas. A very beaten up Harley, who was behind the thug, could not even see us, her eyes were swollen almost shut. 

The thug replied, “What do you mean MOM? She don't have kids!” That was it, I said one word as I let my little brothers go, “Fetch..” Did not need to be told twice, the Hyenas took off at their high speed after the fleeing thug. As they went after the thug, I ran to Harley, I noticed that she was hanging a few feet off the ground by a rope around her middle. “Harley!” I had tears in my eyes as I looked up at her. Jake was able to help me get her down to safety. We gently laid her down, I have her head in my lap. “Harley? Harley? Come on, please say something!?” I whispered to her. She did not move to talk, only to moan in pain. I looked at Jake and said, “Get a car, we are taking her to my place.” Jake nodded and called his brother for a car.

As soon as the car arrived, the Hyenas were back with their chew toy. We stuffed them in the back with my little brothers sitting on either side of him. I sat facing them, as Jake and Jim were sitting in the front seat. About forty-five minutes later, we were at my place...or apartment. The landlord was not too happy with the Hyenas being there, but when her eldest child saw them, she couldn't say no.

We finally reached my apartment, and went in. I let loose the brothers, who went around sniffing the place. I pointed to my room, and Jake went in there, and he gently laid Harley in my bed, so I can take care of her wounds. Jim on the other hand found my bathroom, as he taken the thug into the bathroom for a little talk. “Jake go and help your brother...I need to know what is going on...Any news, be bad or good tell me PRONTO!” I told Jake, who nodded and left so I could tend to Harley.

After tending Harley, she is now cleaned, bandaged, and dressed in one of my soft pajamas. I left her there for a moment to check on the twin's progress with the thug. I walked to where my safe was, between the kitchen and the bedroom. I took out two gas masks, and a small tube filled with none other then Joker Toxin, or Happy Gas, as Dad calls it. I use the liquid form of the Toxin, it is much better that way..hehe...Hmm...channeled Dad, for a moment...Okay!

I heard muffled talking in the bathroom as I walked toward it. The sounds were of disappointment coming from the twins. I knocked and asked, “May I help?” The door opened, it was Jim who answered, “I am sorry Boss, he wont talk.” I smiled as I handed him the gas masks. He nodded in understanding, and took the other gas mask to his brother.

“I ain't talking...there is no way you will get me to answer!” The thug stated stubbornly. Jake looked at me with some confusion and I answered his unasked question, “She is fine now, just resting.” He nodded after understanding what I meant. I took a breathe, steal my resolve, and took over the interrogation.

I stared at the oily thug with cold calculating eyes, and stated in a cold, hard tone, “You will talk, you will sing, if not, I have a tube here in my hands that can kill you in a most painful way.” I showed him the tube I had, the Joker Toxin. The thug shrieked and said, “No! Don't you have more masks??!! Are you insane!!??” I smiled wide as I could, similar to my Dad's smile, and replied, “Oh no, I only have two masks, my boys here need them...me nope...I am immune to this toxin...but hey it is what I get for being the child of the clown prince of crime eh?”

The thug's eyes widened as far as they could go in freight, “J-Joker is your F-FATHER!?” The thug screeched. My smiled widened a bit, showing my teeth, which turned a bit sharper and I replied, “Oh yes, Joker is my Dad, Harley, his girl, my Mother...now you will tell me everything I want to know. Or you will find yourself in trouble...unlike my Dad...I hate killing....I do prefer torturing.” I waved around the tube, as Jake brought out my little torture kit. It was full of feathers, knives, and other various devices. 

About an hour later, the thug sang his song, betrayed his boss, who was none other than the famous Two-Face. “Good birdie, boys do what you will with him.” I ordered, leaving the tortured looking thug with the twins. Walking back to the safe, placing the still filled tube back where it belongs, as well as the gas masks. I checked on Harley right after, I hear her snore faintly. I sniffed, using my heighten abilities, checking her health. She is fine, just a bit bruised, swollen, and a bit worn out. I walked back to the kitchen and I see Jim sitting at my dining room table.

“So what now Boss? Joker is a prisoner of Two-Face...how that happen?” He asked as he looked at me with his thinking face. I sat across him and replied, “I don't know, Jim...I don't know...I will know what happened whenever Harley wakes up.” Jim nodded as his brother walked in. “Boss, I took the thug to the police station, saying that he jumped me...the thug was a wanted man...got some money from them.” Jake stated as he sat beside his brother. I nodded and said, “Well...we are going to wait till, Harley wakes. Till then, if any of Dad's crew is hiding around...spread the word that I am back...just leave out I am Joker's kid for now.” The two brothers nodded in understanding. “What about the Hyenas?” Jim asked.

I smiled and replied, “They will stay here, to help me protect Harley while she is injured. Also, they can alert me if something is amiss.” Jim nodded and said, “Okay Boss.” The twins left to round up what is left of Dad's crew, and recruit some more. 'I got to save Dad...I have too!' I thought to myself as I sat on my couch to watch the news. One of the Hyenas jump up to lay next to me, the other was laying down with Harley. I scratched the one by me, and thought out loud, “You know, I need to name you and your brother, so I can tell you two apart.” The Hyena whined in disagreement, well more like growled. “Hmm...you already have names then.” I wondered. The Hyena yipped and barked quietly. I hummed in acknowledgment, 'So my baby brother's has names...I guess I will learn the names when Harley wakes.'

It was about three days later that Harley finally woke up. The twins were still out there spreading word that I am back. I walked in the bedroom, seeing Harley awake, painfully petting the Hyena next to her. “I am glad you have found me, Jaya.” She quietly stated. “I am too, you should have seen the Hyenas. They were ready to kill the thug. Instead though, I had them chase after him, and bring him to me for questioning.” I replied, as I sat by her on the bed.

She nodded slightly, then said, “I thought..while hanging there...that I heard someone call me 'Mom'...but I guess I was dreaming it.” I chuckled and stated, “Well...actually, Harley...I did...call you Mom...” I rubbed the back of my head after saying it. Hearing Harley laugh lightly, which was good, but then she said, “We've to get Joker back...but I don't know where he was taken.” Her expression changed, from happy to serious. I nodded and said, “Don't worry Harley, I have the twins with us. They are looking for what is left of Dad's crew..they also may be recruiting as well.” She nodded as some tears formed, probably missing Dad.

“Harley...do...do you...mind?” I asked. She looked me with her eye, because of her swollen face. Her expression was of confusion...of what she could under the circumstances. I sighed, and asked in a light whisper, “Can I? Can I call you Mom?” I then looked away from her in embarrassment. I heard her chuckled and replied, “I was wondering when you were going to ask me that.”

Eh? She was wondering? Creepy!!!! I guess by my expression, she smiled as she could and said, “Surprised? I knew you would ask me one day...ever since you have told me...that Mr. J...is your Dad...Yes you may.” Blinking, but smiled feeling a bit happy at the moment. “So, what happened while I was away?” I asked her. Harley...now Mom sighed and replied, “Well, somehow, after you have left...some random people had joined up...they...they were apart of Two-Face's crew...he was mad that we were able to rescue you...before you've cracked...he was able to attack us with some help of his crew, who joined ours.” She was getting upset, I patted her back and said, “Take you time...Mom...take your time...once I understand what happened...I will get Dad back.” She nodded slightly and took a deep long breath and said, “Two-face...he split your Dad and myself from each other...hogtied the Babies...sniff.” She paused for a moment to keep herself from sobbing. She then continued, “...blind folded me, and next thing I know I am here with you.”

I growled low, somewhat startled Mom. I heard a knock at the door. “Rest here Mom...ok.” I said quietly, she called for both of the Hyenas to be with her. My brother's will help in protecting our Mom. I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole...and it was......


	5. 5th chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I saw who was on the other side, and it was Dick! I unlocked the door and ushered him in. “Hey Jaya, I am here to check in on you. Well that and the landlord's wife called and said you have pets.” I shook my head, motioning him to follow me, and said, “Follow me to the office.”

The office is on the other side of the bathroom, convenient eh? I sat in the big chair behind my desk, and Dick sat in one of the others, and I said, “I will explain, thing is you have saved me the time in calling you.” Dick gave me one of his looks of 'What the Hell are you talking about' look. “It has been what? A little over a week, since we last saw each other...I could not find Dad and Harley.

I looked everywhere they could be. All of the places I know of...the last one was, where we were staying at till I came back to you guys...sigh...the place was trashed! The pets, or the Hyenas were hogtied! I bumped into of the guys I know, from Dad's crew. He told me that Dad and Harley were attacked...” I took a deep breath to keep myself from seeing red. “Damn! Did you find them?” I heard Dick asked.

“I have only found Harley, who is in my room, with the Hyenas.” I replied, closing my eyes, I fell the change coming close. Suddenly, I smelt something good....French Fries....Mmmmmmm...I calmed down. Opening my eyes, in front of me, was a bag of french fries. Looking at Dick, who was smiling and said, “I remembered that how to help you calm yourself is through french fries.”

I smile and said, “Thank you....anyway, I need help to find out where my dad is being held.” Dick nodded and said, “Who attacked them, anyway?” I growled low, and asked him, “Who was the one who kidnapped me in the first place? When I was needed the most?” Dick eyes widened as it dawned on him, and he answered, “Two-Face.” I nodded as I took a couple of fries, and munched on them. “Let me guess you need some help?” He asked me with the 'Oh, I get it' look. I smiled and nodded and replied, “Yes, I need to get Dad out of Two-Face's hands.”

Dick left after saying he will help me find Dad. Jake and Jim returned with some real good news. “All of the crew is aware you are back, and in charge. They all want a piece of Two-face or his crew.” Jim stated. I nodded and turned to Jake, “Well, what else?” Jake looked at his brother and said, “We've had a run in with Batman.” My eye brow raised, 'Now what the ass want?' Instead I asked, “What happened?” Jake replied, “He said he has a message for our temporary Boss.”

“And what is the message then?” I asked, with some curiosity. “He said, uh...it is and I quote, 'Widen wings of the darkest moon, thou shall fly. Breathing liquid dangerously painful. By the light of day beat away the hollow of darkness. Light gives hope to ones who are lost in the shadows' That was it...do you know what it means?”

Tears running down my cheeks, 'He...he remembers...the poem...the poem he said, after he first saw me as my other self...' I raised my hand over my face, and replied, “I know what it means, boys. We will wait and see.” The two were shocked, “What do you mean, Boss?” I laughed and said similar to my Dad's way, “You'll see”

Back up back around after the Party, in Bruce's P.O.V.

I watch slightly saddened how Jaya ran away to where she usually goes to. “I do hope I did not scare her too much, Brucey!” I heard Jenicia stated quite lively.

“Jenicia, it is Bruce, not Brucey.” I stated sternly, while being annoyed. Yes I brought her home, just so she can meet the fabled women who has supposed to have stolen my heart. She kept talking that it was a ruse and I wanted to show it wasn't. I may not remember, but that does not mean, I am not trying in my own way...I believe one day I would remember.

“Bruce, I can not believe you!” That was all said from Barbara as she ran after Dick, who had followed Jaya.

After Jenicia left, I went into the training room myself, only to see that no one there. 'Hmm..' I thought to myself. I turned around, leaving the training room, and proceeded to Jaya's bedroom. I looked around her room and could not find her. 'Where did she go? I wanted to talk to her.' I wondered to myself.

I sighed, instead of going to bed, I decided to go down to the Bat cave. Changing into the Bat suit, I looked at the main computer. I watched as Jaya left, Alfred driving her somewhere. It looks like she is leaving...completely. Turning off the computer, and sighed out loud, “She left...”

I heard a voice state, “Just a small vacation, Bruce...she needed a break from what is going on.” I turned to the voice, and seeing Barbara with Dick following her. I leaned back in my chair, thinking. 'I am that bad? In not showing that I am trying to remember?'

Next I knew, I felt something hit me hard in the face, on my left check. The force of the hit, lifted me out of my chair, and I flew about two feet from it. I got up from where I landed, and saw Dick, who was really ticked off, his right arm still up in the air, from hitting me. “Bruce you are an IDIOT! Jaya loves you so much!!! Hell, you loved her so much. You've almost considered of stop being Batman...but Jaya...she said no, stay as Batman...that is who you are. She was so understanding about it all.” Dick stated in anger. As Dick started to calm I hear, “Bruce...she was so upset when you kept bringing those girls home....every time...her heart broke little more each time...you kept her sane, and she kept you sane, before your accident.” I turned to Barbara, I could not believe these two. Then again, I do not blame them.

“Where did she go?” I asked them. Dick shook his head and said, “Only Alfred knows, besides, he said that you wont know just yet...till she calms down...who knows when that will happen! Or if you ever get your memories back!”

After Dick said his piece he left on his cycle, after changing into the Robin suit. Barbara shook her head, turning around and left me alone in the cave. With me going, 'What just happened?'

It has been a week since I have seen Jaya, I am starting to miss her. I know apart of me, miss' her...the part that remembers her that is somewhere in my mind...But why can't I remember Jaya?

For the past week, we have been having silent nights, none of the heads of crime doing anything so far. Dick and I are patrolling like usual, we see a few thugs who are picking on some citizens. “Time for work, Robin.” I stated. Dick nodded and got out, not saying a word to me. Getting out of the Bat mobile, and followed Dick's lead. We caught the thugs, saved the day, and turned the thugs in.

As soon as Dick and I returned to the cave, and getting out of the car. It was too late, when I felt a zap on the back of my neck, effectively knocking me out.

!!!!Bruce's Flash back!!!!

A bright flash of light, I see myself in a studio, apparently teaching self-defense class. I see a younger version of Jaya, who is in the back row. After what seemed like a few minutes, I watched myself walk up to her, and showing her the correct way of a certain routine. After a short while, she understood it perfectly.

The pictures fast forward instantly, some of the stilled pictures showing Jaya and myself, forming a close bond of some kind. I watched the pictures that told the story how we had fallen in love. Suddenly, there was a brief moment of darkness.

Then as the darkness evaporated, into light, I noticed, that Jaya was in my office. I watched her looking around, being nosy. She found the entrance to the Bat Cave. She found me just leaving the Bat mobile and going to the shower area. I saw her call to me with a large smile on her face. I also watched myself saying to her about quitting being Batman. What stunned me was that she slapped me with the look of anger. I heard her chew me out about it. She storms away yelling about how I am an idiot about trying to quit from being some random person's hero. Then the brief moment of darkness came upon me, yet again.

This time I see myself trapped as Batman, in a ruin of some kind. My leg was stuck under some debris that fell upon me. The reason was an explosion of a random building. I see in the slight darkness, a moving mass. The size of the mass, was about the size of a large draft horse. From what I could make out was that it had wings, some what similar to my cape, and the tail, it was long as its body. Seeing the mass come out of the darkness. It's face was long as a horse's muzzle, but the teeth, were a bit sharp. One of it's forearms, reach out with gentleness, rubbing my face, as it had purred. The thing used it's tail, to free me from my trap. As soon as it did, the thing fled.

Pictures flash foreword yet again, I am in the Bat Cave...this time not alone. The creature who had saved me, was there. Then the creature shrank, from it's large size, to a familiar face...Jaya.

 

!!!!End Bruce's Flash-Back!!!!!!!

Suddenly sitting up in shock, I yelled out, “JAYA!!!!!” Blinking, I looked around, and found myself in my room. I rubbed my face with my right hand, I felt sweaty, then in realization, I remembered her...eyes widening, I remember JAYA!!!

Bursting through the door was Dick and Alfred, who asked, “What is the matter, Master Bruce? Why did you shouted for Miss. Jaya just now.” I looked at them like I usually do, but instead I answered, “I just had a odd dream...or more I believe a flash of memories.”

The two looked at each other, and Dick asked, “What do you mean, Bruce?” I gently smiled and stated with some softness, “I remember...Jaya...”


	6. Chapter 6 O.o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please note there is a marked scene if you do not want to read skipped to the next marked part...hehehe...you'll see!!!

-Still with Bruce's P.O.V.-

A few days later I had a run in with Joker's body Guards. Hmmm...If they know where Jaya is, then they could give her a message for me. I am, of course as Batman. I told them the poem, I had written after I first had seen Jaya in her 'other form' as she calls it.

After making sure they understood that Jaya needed to know pronto, I left to head back to the Bat Cave. Just exiting the Bat mobile, I see Dick on the main computer.

“What are you doing Dick?” I asked him. Without looking at me, he replied, “I had visited Jaya the other day, as myself. Her Dad and Harley had gotten kidnapped. She had already located and saved Harley, but her father is another matter entirely. She does not know where to look. I have been searching for him...but I have not found Joker yet...I am getting worried. I do not believe Jaya will hold out in her human form for much longer....she so far is doing alright...but sooner or later she will change.”

“That is not good...but why her father was kidnapped?” I asked, with some confusion. Dick sighed and replied, “You are going to have to ask her yourself, Bruce. Alfred will be leaving shortly, to give the rent to the landlord.” I sighed as well, picking up the phone on the main computer, calling Alfred. “Hello Alfred...please wait a few more minutes I am coming with you.” I stated as I heard him answer. “Master Bruce...you sure? She is in a place that you would not want to live in.” He replied. “I have a feeling you would say that, but yes I am sure. I would like to talk to her. I am going to take a shower and change.” I heard Alfred sigh and replied, “Yes Master Bruce, I will wait for you to ride with me...oh and make sure Master Dick comes along as well.” I chuckled and replied, “Of course, Alfred.” After hanging up with Alfred, I stated to Dick, “Dick, Alfred wants you to come along too, as for the reason, Alfred did not say.” I heard Dick respond with, “Ok.”

After Dick and myself ready, to go and visit Jaya, I feel really nervous. I know I acted like an ass...but I hope she can forgive me. “Master Bruce I need to speak to you for a moment...before we leave.” I hear Alfred stated, to me as both Dick and I entered my office to meet up with Alfred. “Ok, I get it…I will wait by the car.” Dick stated with his hands up, but he had a smile on his face, then he left the room. “What is it, Alfred?” I asked him. Alfred looked at me with his known look about telling me something important. “Master Bruce, what I am going to tell you...I have something that was engraved, for Jaya, from you. You were coming home the night of your accident.” I nodded and motioned for him to continued, after he had paused to collect himself. “You came home early, and went to a jewelry store and got this.” Alfred continued and handed me a small black, velvet box.

I opened it, there in a simple design, an emerald on the left, a ruby on the right, and an amethyst in the middle, set upon a golden, silver ring. Inside the ring, was engraved, 'My lighten wings'. My mouth was wide and I asked, “I...I...was coming home to propose to her...wasn't I?” Alfred cleared his throat, and replied, “Yes, I had ordered it for you, and you were to pick it up, when you returned home.” I looked at Alfred and said, “Thank you Alfred...I thought I had lost that...” I felt him pat my back and said, “Master Bruce, I believe you should wait till, Jaya's father has been found and rescued.” I nodded to him and smiled as I replied, “I will, please keep this safe longer. Thank you again, Alfred.” He nodded and accepted the ring back and he said, “No problem, Master Bruce I will put it back where I have had it.”

After Alfred returned, he and I met up with Dick and we all left for Jaya's apartment.

 

!!!!Now back with Jaya!!!!!

 

Sigh, I still can’t find Dad! My other side is almost showing. Jake and Jim almost found out the hard way of not pissing me off. They also found out, on how to calm me a bit, French Fries! Hehehe...it has helped a little bit, but not much. I miss being held by Bruce, I miss being held by him.

“Hey Jaya, you ok?” I hear Mom asked as she wobbled in. I looked at her, and sighed, “I guess so, and I just wish I could find Dad faster. How did you guys find me so quickly?” Mom sat in front of me, I am in the office, at the desk. She replied, “It was the Hyenas' who found you there. Mr. J was ticked. He wondered where you've been at the time. Then he found out you were taken by Two-face, let's just say no one wanted to be with him for a while...even me.” We both chuckled, and she continued, “We were at Two-Face's place…when the Hyenas' were acting like crazy…they smelled you. That was it, which was how we found you.”

'Dad where can you be?' I thought to myself. I saw Jake come to the office door and said, “Boss, there is a couple of guys here to see you.” I looked at Jake, and asked, “Who?”

“I am hurt Jaya...You don't remember me?” I heard a familiar voice in the living room. I got up and there in the room was Alfred, Dick, and...Bruce. My eyes were wide, only with my automatic reaction, was to run up to Bruce, tackle hug him my arms reaching around his neck in doing so, pulled him down for a long awaited passionate kiss.

(A/N: Oh you would so hate me for ending it there...wouldn't you? Hehehe...here is some more! ^^)

Hearing a throat clear, Bruce and I broke the kiss, I was about to take a step back, but Bruce wrapped his left arm around my waist. “Well, I thought me and Mr. J being together was odd...but you and Jaya take the cake.” Mom stated, after she had cleared her throat. I chuckled and replied, “I am sorry Mom.” Dick looked started, as well as Alfred and Bruce. Their faces made Mom laugh, which she had needed desperately. I smiled and said, “Well...she is with my Dad...I did ask her to call her that.”

A few minutes later all of us were sitting at the dining room table. I was on one side, with Jake and Jim standing behind me, sitting to my left was Mom, sitting to my right was Dick, on the other side of the table, facing me was Bruce...in Mom's mind, for we won’t kiss like that again. Standing behind Bruce was Alfred.

“So, I know why Alfred is here for...but you two?” I asked with an eyebrow raised. Dick chuckled and said, “I kept Bruce here, entertained till he regained his memory.” Dick had pointed at Bruce as he talked. Bruce's expression was of not too thrilled with him pointing out that he lost memory to his enemies. I chuckled then asked, “So, Bruce how did you get your memory back?” Bruce looked at me, and in my eyes and replied, “When I came home one night, someone sneaked behind me, and zapped me with a Taser. I was out for I do not know how long. During my nap, I had regained my memories of us.”

Dick chuckled and said, “Yeah, I won’t tell him who was the one that got him, either.” I laughed and said, “Oh Bruce, I bet you are unhappy about that one?” The only reply, Dick and I got, was his stern expression. Which that case made us laugh a little harder. “So, Jaya, how do you know these two?” I looked at Mom who had asked me, I replied, “Bruce was the one who taught me a thing or two on how to protect myself. Dick was my study partner.”

Mom looked at Bruce and thought out loud, “You know how to fight?” Bruce looked at her and said, “Yes, only if I need to. You know basic self-defense.” Mom nodded in understanding. “So, Dick...did your private eye find anything about Dad?” I asked, as I looked at Dick. Dick leaned back in his chair and replied, “I talked to him this morning, so far...not so good. Him and his partner has not found anything...as of yet.” I sighed, and looked at Mom. I called out, “Little brothers!”

I watched as Dick, Alfred, and Bruce stiffened a bit, as we heard the Hyena's laugh their barks. They came to me trotting, laughing like they usually do. Though walking by Bruce and Dick did they act a bit odd. The brothers both, sat at my sides, one on the right, the other on the left. “Mom, what are their names again?” I asked a bit forgetful. The little brothers, fell over Anime style.

Mom chuckled and said as she petted the one between her and I, “Always forgetful eh? Jaya?” I blushed and nodded, not choosing to respond. Mom continued, “The one here on my side of you, his name that starts with H like mine but, his name would be Harmon. The one on Dick's side, his name starts with J like Joker, his name would be Jookie. Jookie always was with Joker more, so Mr. J named him that.”

“Hehehe...I am sorry little brothers. Anyway, Harmon, Jookie, these men here are not to be harmed...at all. Ok? They are friends.” I said to Harmon and Jookie. The two whined in response, and walked to Dick, Bruce, and Alfred, sniffing them, respectfully. “They are very intelligent aren't they?” Alfred observed. Mom nodded and said, “Yeah, unless they have not been fed...that is when the boys are a bit, unfriendly. Thanks to Jaya though, they are content and happy boys. Or more like spoiled rotten!” I raised my hands up and said, “Hey, I gotta take care of my brothers!”

A bit of a group chuckling laughter for a few seconds after I had said that.

“So, how much longer do we have to wait...to find Joker?” I heard Jake asked. “I don’t know, I am waiting to hear from the investigators...to give me a call with some results...or the secretary.” Dick answered.

I nodded, and sighed, 'I hope I will find Dad and soon...I hope he is ok.' I hear Bruce clear his throat, and said, “I know you all are worried, but don't. Joker will be found, and hopefully soon.” I looked at Bruce with a grateful smile, and Mom said, “I do hope you are right.” Looking at Mom, and said, “We keep hoping Mom...I know we will Find Dad. I know we will.” Mom looked at me with a doubtful expression, but she nodded. “Why were you and Joker kidnapped?” Bruce asked. I explained in detail about what hand happened, when he had needed me the most. Also, told him about who had saved me from Two-Face clutches.

!!!!Meanwhile, in Joker's P.O.V.!!!!

Another night in a hell hole of a room, kicked, punched, and thrown around the room. I don't really understand as to why, but then again, Two-face and I did not really get along. I am still in the clothes they took me in, though they are getting rather smelly, and the color all but faded out. The room I am in is small and smelly, I do not know what was in here before me...I do not like it one bit.

I am the Clown Prince of Crime! I should not be in this situation! I digress, somehow I am in this particular one. I miss Harley...oh Harley! I miss you, my dear! I miss the boys, I miss the comfort of my own bed...oh but I miss my Little bit the most. I so hate how small this room is.

The door opened reviling harsh light that went straight to my eyes. I shield them with my arm, 'Oh great another beating...why are they...unless it was when Jaya was his prisoner.' with that thought, I realized the reason why I am here...REVENGE! Two-Face...wanted revenge for what Harley and I did...when we had rescued Jaya! I have to get outta here and fast!

!!!!End Joker's P.O.V. Enter Jaya's!!!!!!!

 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, Jim left to answer it. Without my permission, the landlord came in and rudely stated, “You have a week to get rid of the animals, or you are outta of here.” I stood up, holding my hand up at Bruce, and winked at him. I turned around and said in a cold tone, “I care not for what you have said. Your wife has let me keep these babies. Why your eldest loves Hyenas. These two, are the sweetest you will ever see. To show you, Harmon, Jookie. Please give our surprised guess your love.”

Harmon and Jookie stood up, and slowly walked up to the landlord, and tackled him. The two proceeded to give said man a bath. The man got up, a few minutes later with the mixed look of fear and anger, he left. “Hmm....Bruce, anyway, Mom and I could move into the summer home?” I asked him with my irresistible puppy face. Raising his eye brow, hummed, and said, “I don't know, should I?” I giggled and replied, “Yes you should, because after what just happened. Harmon and Jookie might be put down...and I don't wanna lose them.” Bruce chuckled as he stood, walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead, and stated, “Yes you can.”

I smiled and stated, “Thank you, Bruce.” Mom chuckled, and asked, “So, I will be in a rich home?” After that statement, a short pause, all laughed, due to the fact, Mom is a mental criminal and all. Who will be living in a rich person's home, but hey, I would not have that any other way.

A few days later, Jake, Jim, Mom, Harmon, Jookie and myself moved into the Wayne summer home. I would not have to worry about anyone finding anything about Bruce being Batman. There is no trace of a cave here. Well, Bruce admitted that he did not build the cave as of yet. I did though talked to Alfred about it, and he says that Bruce was and is being truthful with me on it. Sigh...I do not know what Mom, and the rest would do if knew I am dating their enemy. Ack!

Anyway, Mom was given the room toward the backyard for the Hyenas. I had Bruce's room, which one located near the kitchen. Jim and Jake shared the room between Mom, and the living room. Also, we had notified all of the crew we had relocated. So, if I need to know anything, they can call us. The twins will go to them and sort it out, while I make sure Harley, or Mom stays put. Well, so she can get better.

Mom and I are in the kitchen, Harmon and Jookie are outside with Jake and Jim, playing fetch…with a random Two-face thug. It is quite comical though.

“So, why haven't you said anything about dating Bruce?” I hear Mom ask me. I smiled while I chuckled a bit, and replied, “When we first met, do you think you would have believed me if I did tell you?” Mom laughed, and said, “No, I don't think so. But if your father found out. He would...probably use you as a way to get out of the charges and the mad house as he calls it.” I laughed and said, “Yeah I think so too...if I figure, Dad can be predicable and unpredictable depending on his mood.”

Mom smiled and said, “Yeah he can be...though he can be quite mean if he does not get his way.” I looked at Mom and asked, “Having second thoughts?” She looked at me and replied, “No, I am just merely saying, Jaya. I love your father very much. I just wish he spent a little more time with me...and not trying to get rid of Batman.” I looked away, and slightly winced, and said, “I can believe that.” I thought to myself next, 'He would kill me if he found out I am dating Batman'

Jim came in and said, “The chew toy is not talking Boss.” I sighed and said, “Put him in the cellar with the Hyenas for an hour. If he does not talk, I will make him. The chew toy, will not like me afterword.” Jim paled, nodded while he squeaked out, “Yes Boss.” After that, he and his twin, Harmon, Jookie, and the thug disappeared into the cellar.

“Warning Mom, if this idiot does not talk. I will not be myself. I will somewhat act like Dad. Or another psycho.” I warned her. Mom's eyes slightly widened and asked, “By how much, like your father?”

“A whole lot like her Father, and yet not.” We hear Jake holler. “Hey!” I exclaimed which had made Mom laugh full hardheartedly.

About an hour later, the chew toy, did not talk, nor really say anything at all. My opinion, what an idiot. Time to act like my Dad...my own psycho...I guess.

“Ok, Boys, Mom...please stay up here. I will use this.” I stated showing the tube of Dad's Happy Gas, well the same one from the last time. “I do not want to hurt you guys. I am immune to this and you are not. I do not know what Dad will do if I had accidentally hurt you....well that and I will torture him first though.” I continued. I had already told Mom what I did with the last thug. My torture tools were down there, and ready. The chew toy was already tied up on a chair for me. They all nodded and stated that they understood.

!!!Warning Torture scene ahead, skip if you do not want to read it!!!

I left the little group upstairs, as I went down to the cellar and talk to the chew toy. As I entered the room, the chew toy was looking away from the door, at my tools. I steeled myself for what I am about to do.

“Well, well, well...since the boys couldn't make you talk...then I will.” I stated with some annoyance. The chew toy jump in surprise, wide eyed. He was gagged, the chair he was tied to was similar to a dentist chair. I walked into the light, showing my masked expression. The thug just stared at me, and tried to talk, but was muffled. I chuckled darkly and stated, “I will not let you talk to me just yet. It is my turn to play...then if I believe you have had enough, I will let you talk.” I then started to chuckle a bit as I walked to my little tool kit. I picked up one of my knives, this one was the smallest, size of a kitchen butter knife, but it was broken in the blade at random parts.

I looked at the toy, I raised his pant leg up, and started to lightly draw on the skin of his leg. Not piercing yet, but just enough to make a muffed scream of pain. I groaned in pleasure at the sound the toy was making...yes I love torturing. The process of what would happen, and then the climax, were the person will talk...sorry getting a bit ahead of myself.

“Oh, my dear toy, it has not penetrated your skin, just giving you some welts...are you ready to talk yet?” I stated, with a question at the end, with large smile that would make Dad proud. The toy shook, but he gave me a negative answer. Hmm…this one has major loyalty to Ugly-Face then. Hmm...

I took the knife, pressing harder, feeling the flesh of the skin give way. As I traced where the welts were; I hear more muffed screaming, and of course, muffled cursing to go along. I laughed at the pain I was given this toy. I looked at the toy's pained expression. I put the bloodied knife into the bowl next to my cleaned tools. I picked up my next tool. This one is not a knife, but a serrated dagger, about the size of a pair of kitchen scissors.

I walked to the other leg, lifting the pant leg up, showing my next tool, and I said in a creepy tone, “Little toy, little toy, little toy...Are you ready to talk?” The toy must be foolish, he gave me another negative answer. I smiled, I feel my other teeth, was exposed. I did not care, when I was the toys eyes widened, and he cried out in fear.

I dragged my dagger like before with my knife, given the toy welts. I listened with pleasure, as I heard the toy's muffled screams. I looked sideways at the welts, this time not asking my question, I went over the welts, slicing deeper than before, the muffled screams were like music to my ears. I grinned with pure ecstasy as I hummed a haunted tune, and left the bleeding leg. I put the bloodied dagger into the bowl with the bloodied knife.

I looked at my tools, and thought to myself, 'Hmm...I do not want to use any more of my tools...Oh! I know!' I took out the little tube with the Happy Gas, out of my pocket. I walked to where the toy's face was, and showed him. “Do you know what this is?” I asked him. The toy being in too much pain, and he couldn't answer. I smiled, grabbing his chin, while I growled out, “This is Joker Toxin! I am immune to it, you are not. Do you know who I am, little toy?”

The toy's eyes widened and whined his answer. I laughed evilly, and said, “I am The Joker's daughter! Where is my FATHER!!!!?” The toy's started to try to escape, by struggling in his bindings.

Without needing to concentrate, as I smacked the toy's face, my claws came out. Hearing his muffled cry of pain, mixed with surprise. I looked at the newly formed, five jagged cuts, which was oozing out crimson blood.

The toy's eyes were now gone, my claws torn them apart. The toy cannot see, what I am about to do next. Still with my claws out, shredding his shirt, exposing his stomach. I dipped my claws in the Joker Toxin...it is pure toxin...the liquid form of it. The toxin coated my claws, I used my claws on the skin of his stomach. I slowly pushed deep into his gut, using my other hand and taking off his gag.

!!!End the torture scene!!!

I listen in bliss at the sound of his guttural scream of pain. I asked him now that he has the toxin in him. “I have the antidote, will you tell me now, WHERE IS MY FATHER, THE JOKER!” I growled in anger.

“Two-face has him...has him...in the same place he had you!” was my answer. I smiled and said, “Good toy, now good night...you are dead!” The toy yelled, “I thought you had the antidote!” I laughed like my father, and said, “There is no antidote for the toxin...you die!”

With that I left the toy to die, walking up to where my Mom, and the rest was...time to figure how to rescue my Dad.


	7. Chapter 7 Oh my!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!! Enjoy the next chapter!!! YAY!!

It has been almost two months since I had rescued Mom. Trying to rescue Dad is a bad ass nightmare. I have been training a few selected men from Dad's crew to go in and get Dad out. So, far not doing so much...Hell, Bruce can do a better job...then again he is Batman, that just says it all.

I am currently in the office, while Mom is outside in the backyard with the Hyenas, sunbathing. I believe she is enjoying herself very much, her wounds has healed nicely. Though she does have a few new scars, I believe Dad will like them.

After I took care of that thug, I had tortured, about almost two months, I had frightened Mom big time. It took a long time for her to be calm around me, I did remind her about Dad, but she believes differently. Sigh, can't win on that part.

Anyway, a bit sidetracked, I am looking at some papers, I had received in the mail. One of them is about Dad's partners, asking were he is at. I told the partner that my Dad is currently having a bit of a extended vacation, from Gotham...I don't know when he will be back.

Another is from Bruce, saying that there was no new news, about Dad. Also, telling me about the thug, that I had tortured was found dead, on the other side of Gotham. He of course was asking me if I knew anything. Hehehe...I do, but I did not tell him that.

'Dad...I miss you...we all need you here.' I thought to myself as I set down the mail on the desk. I hugged my arms, as silent tears ran down my cheeks. Ah Hell, I am being a crybaby again. Then again, just after finding my love, Dad, and such...why did all hell broke loose? Sigh, so far everything is all silent, no trouble is going on...like a calm before a storm.

I know that what is going to happen will be a war between gangs. Just not a regular war either, a super one. I jumped slightly when a hand landed lightly on my right shoulder. I looked and see it was Alfred. “I am sorry, Miss. Jaya for startling you.” He stated. I smiled a bit and replied, “That is ok, Alfred. I was in real deep thought.” He nodded, and stood in front of the desk afterword. “I am here to tell you that Master Bruce...” Alfred was started to say but was interrupted when we hear yelling, that was real close to the office. I must not be paying attention enough.

Jim came in, and he stated, “Sorry Boss for interrupting, but we have someone here from Two-Face's crew...and he knew your auto password.” I raised my eye brow...over time I had Jake and Jim give the crew a certain password, if they truly needed to see me. The password would be given to Jake or Jim, then the member would be brought to me immediately. I hummed, and said, “Bring in the thug then. I will see what the idiot has to say.”

Jim called to his brother to bring in the thug. Jake came in dragging annoyed thug behind him. The thug grumbled out, “Hey can you just stop dragging me! I can walk ya know!” I knew that voice...hmm...

“It can't be true, are my ears deceiving me?” I thought out loud. The thug stiffened, and turned his bruised face to me and sure enough it was Stan! I looked over to Alfred and asked him, “Can you go and get an ice pack?” Alfred nodded and left to get what I had asked for.

Jim asked, “Uh...Boss..?” I knew he would be confused as well as his brother. "Boys, meet Stan. When I was in foster care, like you to know, he was the cousin who got along with me. So, he is good...but Stan...I need to know, what is the password?” I stated, while leaning back in the comfy desk chair.

Jake dropped Stan in one of the chairs in front of the desk, and Stan clear his throat before he answered, “Wicked Wings.” I chuckled and smiled, “Hahe...I believe you and I used that often didn't we?” Stan looked at me and smiled his reply, “Yeah we did...but a I needed to tell you something...Harley has to hear this too.”

Seeing that Stan was serious, I looked at Jim and said, “Go ahead Jim, go and get Mom...Jake bring the other chair next to me...for she can feel a little better.” The Jim left, leaving Jake, who had put the chair next to my left, Stan and myself. Alfred came in with an ice pack and asked, “Anything else, Miss. Jaya?” I hummed and said, “Some calming tea...I think we will be needed it.” Alfred nodded and left.

A moment later, Mom and Jim came in, with the Hyenas in tow. I pointed to my left and said, “Mom, this is Stan. He is a good friend of mine who, was always there when I needed him...he has some news for us.” Mom nodded and sat in the chair I had pointed to. I motioned for the Hyenas to be next to Mom-to make her feel better...not only feel like she is protected from Stan...but also from me...I know she is still uneasy around me. Also, I had motioned for Jim and Jake to stand by the windows behind me.

After a few minutes later, Alfred came in with the calming tea, and he stated, “Miss. Jaya I must return.” I smiled at Alfred and said, “Of course Alfred.” He nodded and left.

“So, Stan...what kind of news I am about to hear...good or bad?” I started, after a brief silence. Stan had the ice pack on his right eye, and he stated, “I know you have been looking for your Dad. I was not working that day or night when it happened. Nor was I here in Gotham at the time. I was answering the call from the families' attorney. So I could get my small share. Which by the way was not much.” He took a small sip of his tea and then continued, “I heard about the thug, from few months ago...he was one of Two-face's main men. After that little incident, Two-Face decided to transfer Joker to another place...I do not know of where. But I have brought with me, pictures of the ones who may know.”

“My I see them?” I sternly asked. Watching in hidden glee as Stan jumped a bit. Stan replied, “Of Course, Jaya. I brought them here to give them to ya....though...” I chuckled and said, “Let me guess you want protection from Two-Face?”

Stan nodded quickly and replied, “Yeah...Two-Face is randomly killing his own men...thinking that they would betray him.” Mom asked, “So, Two-Face is just randomly killing his own men, or more like the random chance killing his own men?” Stan looked over at Mom and replied, “Well I meant more like his game of chance killing.” Mom nodded as she leaned back in her chair, by the look of her expression she was in deep thought.

“I can guarantee protection, Stan. Hell, you were with me the whole time with that poor excuse of a loving family. Ever since I had grown up in that hell hole. You acted more like a brother to me, than your cousin did.” I growled out. Stan gave a look, “I know, Jaya...that poor excuse of a cuz, was an idiot.” he stated with disdain. Jim for once decided to cut in, “Why not have him work undercover for you Boss? Stan how are you at undercover jobs?”

Stan looked over at Jim, while smiling then he replied, “Hmm...I am good at undercover jobs...So, are you asking me to stay within Two-Face's crew. Also, find out where Joker is located?”

“What do you think? I have to save my Dad...not only for me but for.” I stated as I had pointed to Mom. Stan nodded and replied, “I know, that is why I came to you. There is a job for Two-Face, to become a new main man. I will do it...but it is...” I raised my eye brow and asked, “What is it?” Stan looked a bit troubled, “Let me guess...you have to kidnap me?” I asked. Stan nodded and said, “Yeah...and have you tied up, and such...”

Hmm...I do not really like the idea...but if it helps to save my Dad and I will...but this time...I will escape out and get Dad.

“Jaya...” I heard Stan call me. I looked at him, in his hand were pictures...ideas were forming. There was a plastic bag in his hand and he said, “This is the only thing, I had found where your Dad was being held.”

I took the bag from him, before Mom got it. I opened the bag, inside was a dirty, purple piece of Dad's suit jacket. I nearly growled low in anger. “We both know I know about your other half. I got this so, that you can sniff him out...when you escape outta there.” Stan explained. I smiled and looked at Stan and said, “You have done well Stan...and thank you.”

I had Jim and Jake go over with Stan on how I am to be kidnapped. “Mom, I know this is hard on you. But you have to be strong...the crew will need you to be strong, while I am away.” I said to her. Mom looked at me with her sad blue eyes and replied, “Jaya...please do one thing for me...when you have a chance to see Two-Face....kill him!” I smiled at Mom and replied, “Oh do not worry Mom...he will be.”

After I had gained Dad's scent, I was ready to look like I had been beaten and broken. Well, I love to act like it. I had picked certain crew members to know what is going on. All of them wanted to help...even if it meant they would be killed by Dad in doing so. I had ordered them after the announcement, to beat me up. Afterword, I am currently on the phone before I go to the nightmare, hell hole. I am also in my bedroom, so I could have a private conversation.

Oh of course, as soon as I told Bruce, he was not happy about it, but I had a Bat Tracker on me. So, I equip it in a certain area where Two-Face wont be able to see it-or find it. Even with the tracker on me, Bruce was still not happy about it.

“I know Bruce...I know...” I said over the phone. “Jaya, I cant let you do that...you could get killed!” I heard Bruce complain. I chuckled and replied, “Now you know how I feel when you do your own stunts.” I gained a small pause, before I heard a sigh, “That is not the point, I do not know what is going to happen.” I smiled at how unnerved Bruce is...and it is not very often either. “Oh Bruce, I know...I don't know what is going to happen either, but I need to get Dad...he is the only family I have left.” Now here comes the tears...why am I so teary for? “Jaya...please do me one favor will you?” I heard Bruce say. “What is that, Bruce?” I hummed. “Please come back...for me.” He whispered. I smiled warmly, and I said, “Oh Bruce, I will...those guns are nothing against me...you should know that.” I heard him sigh...I chuckled and said, “I love you very much, Bruce. I also love my Dad...you know..I would do the same for you.”

“I know...” He started to say, but a bat alarm started to buzz. I chuckled, “You better go, Dear.” I heard Bruce chuckle dryly and he replied, “I love you too, Jaya...but please be careful.”

“You too, Bruce.” I replied, as we hanged up. Jim came in and said, “We are ready, Boss...Stan is ready as well.” I sighed and thought, 'Well here goes nothing, Dad...I am on my way...Two-Face you better watch out...You have a women who is scorned and where Hell has no fury!'

Stan and I were dropped off where his car was. Stan tied me up, real good too. Both my hands were tied together, behind my back. My feet were tied together, and a rope were tied to my feet and hands so I would not be able to get out of them. Stan threw me into the back seat. After he got in, he mumbled apology for it. He also had gagged me, in which I just had a muffled grumble about it.

It did not take long for us to arrive to our destination, about almost a half an hour. The place was an abandon oil factory of some sort. Stan mumbled before he got out, “This is were I will not be nice to you.” I grunted my understanding permission of him doing what he needs to do.

He got out, and came around the car to the side where I am at. He roughly pulled me out, and let me fall down to the ground, for show of course, but it hurt. I grunted in pain, as a rock had found a sore spot. Stan then picked me up, and hefted me over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. I was not happy about that one.

It was a few minutes, to where we were going. We ended up in the office, Stan pounded the door and gruffly said, “Hey, Boss...guess what I just found.”

One of the thugs opened the door, seeing the fact my ass was in his face...good thing I'm wearing regular pants. The doormen thug let us in. Suddenly, I was thrown unceremonious onto the floor. I looked up in front of me, there sitting all high and mighty was Two-Face. He was leaning back in the chair. Flipping his chance coin, like it was a baseball.

“Stan is it?” Came the raspy voice of Two-Face. “Yeah.” I heard Stan reply.

 

It had felt like ages since I had been put in a random cell. Stan is now one of Two-Face's main men. Stan is not yet trusted with Dad's location, but at the moment all is fine. I am in a cell slightly similar to the one I was in before. I do though, had smelt a familiar scent. Dad was in here, some time ago. Not sure how long, but from how stale his scent is...it has been awhile.

Of course, Two-Face is a bastard. So far, he has gloated about taking down one of his rivals. It was rather annoying, though at least Mom is safe for now. Since where I have been kept, had no lights, I have been using my other eyes.

Suddenly, I hear loud shouts, and such. I am confused, a little bit...what is going on? Then as suddenly, my door opened, quickly blinding me. Then as soon as the door opened, I felt something hit me, sending me and whatever hit me to the floor. I hear, “Here is some company!” Then whoever it was left.

Groaning, I pushed the thing off of me. Getting up, tuning my eyes to the darkness...the thing that hit me was none other than....


	8. Chappy 8!!!! :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating sooner!! I am a college student, so please bear with me!!

The thing was...my DAD!!! He looked bruised and battered but ok. I gently shook him and quietly said, “Dad...wake up...please wake up!” After a few moments, I hear him groan in pain. He was coming to. “Dad?” I asked quietly. I know my eyes are glowing a bit...I do hope I won't scare him...though I did closed them...so I wouldn't.

“Ugh...I feel like I hit a wall.” I hear Dad grumble out. I smiled and stated, “Uh nope...you kind of was thrown into me.” I listened to Dad move around a bit. “Hey...who is talking to me?” He demanded like he always does. That made me chuckle a bit and replied, “Awe...come on you don't remember little old me? Oh thanks..”

It took a moment and in a small voice, “Jaya?” I smiled, though I know he couldn't see, instead I replied, “Yep.”

“Where are you? Damn...I wish the light was on so I can see you.” Dad stated, his left arm reached out. I chuckled and replied, “Yeah I know...though I can see you just fine.” I scooted closer to him, and gently grab his out reached hand with my own. The action made him jump slightly, but he chuckled a bit and asked, “How?”

I gave him a good look, his right arm was either sprained or broken. So, it was in a makeshift sling. I helped him up, and put him on the cot sized bed, though I did not look at his face as I done so. I replied, “I was there...when you fell in to that toxin...that made you as you are now...some of it landed on me...and I swallowed some too.”

“I need to tell you something Jaya...” I heard Dad start but I interrupted and said, “Not here, I will explain later. We need to get outta here and fast.”

Dad chuckled and said, “Don't you think I have tried? I have no such luck...Jaya...how will you do it then?” That was when I looked at him with my eyes open and said, “Dad...you have no idea what I can do. I can see in the dark like I am in daylight...I also can shift into some freaky creature.”

“I sorta remember that...Jaya.” I hear him whisper quietly. I smiled, and said, “We will talk more about it when we get home.” I heard Dad sigh and said, “Fine...so how do we get outta here then?”

I smiled with my own way, and replied, “Do you want to sneak...or escape with style?” I watched as he contemplated his answer, and he replied, “Hmm...What do you think, Jaya? I would like to escape with style!”

I chuckled and said, “I knew you would.”

It was about sometime later, the door opened quietly, slightly blinding me and Dad. “Jaya I will help ya outta here.” I heard Stan say. “Eh?” was Dad's confused reply. I chuckled and said, “Stan you are coming with...whether you want to or not.”

“Stan? Jaya...do you know this clown?” Dad asked as he was a bit confused. I chuckled and replied, “I will tell you more later.”

Us...well the three of us left where, Dad and I were kept. Suddenly, an alarm went off making us jump. “Uh...Jaya...I believe it is time for that stylized getaway.” I heard Stan whispered. “Not yet...Stan...I want Two-Face to see me as I transform.” I whispered back. “Transform?! Jaya...last time I saw that...you were the size of a dog....I think.” I heard Dad whisper. I smiled and looked toward him and said quietly, “Dad, I am now larger than that...Stan has seen me in that form more than once.”

Stan quickly confirmed it with a quiet grunt. Suddenly, coming toward us was not only some Two-Face's goons but Two-Face as well. I smiled evilly and stated, “Stay behind me you two.” After I heard their 'Okays' I stood in the middle of the hallway, with Dad, and Stan behind me. Two-Face and his men stopped in front of me and Two-Face said in anger, “Well, now trying to escape? No you are not little bitch!”

I just chuckled, letting it rise in volume, creeping all of Two-Face's goons. My eerie chuckle turned full flown laughter, I then replied, “Do you think, after showing me that you have Joker as a punching bag. I would let you continue your brutal fun? Oh Hell no!”

“Oh really, I only see a little girl who can't decide on who to be loyal to, hm?” Two-Face thrown out. 'Really? Is that all he's got?' I thought before replying, “Oh??? I did not tell you anything...I am bored with you!” I started to growl low, letting my other side to come out and have some fun.

As I grew a bit larger...about the size of a draft horse, my skin turned another to the shade of purple, with patches of crimson, and electric green. My fingers gained claws, my feet as well. Out of my back I gained wings. Out of my ass, I also gained a tail. My face formed similar to a horse's muzzle, but with sharp teeth. I then roar loud, not only from anger but from the pain in transforming. My eyes, were still the same...my contacts...well I took them out before all this happened.

My other side...let me have control for a change. I growled low, but only stated for Dad and Stan can here me, “Get on my back and hold on!” With not being told twice, the two did. I know Stan will make sure Dad will stay on my back. I roared again, looking at Two-Face's expression. He looked like he wanted to shit himself....nope he pissed himself instead. All of his goons looked frightened. I took a deep breath and opening my mouth, and letting acid fly toward Two-face and his goons. As soon as I had stopped my little acid breath, seeing the fact Two-Face and his goons are by the walls wide eyed. Dad looked over my shoulder and he saw a gaping hole about five feet from where I was standing. “Remind me not to tick you off...” I heard him whisper.

I chuckled deep, more like a vibrating rumble. I took one step back and whisper in a throaty tone, “Hold on you two.” I snarled as I leaped over the gap, I moved my wings over Dad and Stan not only to protect them from any bullets, but also to make sure they stay there...as I ran. The alarms were irritating the crape out of my ears as I raced throughout the place as Stan guided me.

We hear Two-Face over the intercom, yelling at his men to get us. The noise of the intercom was irritating the hell outta my ear drums. As I raced through the place, Two-Face's men try get us with their guns. Hehehahahaha!!! The bullets just bounce off my scales, I am bullet proof! Anyway, we just reached out side. Looking around, I hear Stan state, “Fly Jaya...GET US OUTTA OF HERE!”

I growled and replied, “I know!” I hear Two-Face behind us, I of course had to take a break for a breather. I sighed, and started to run to the other side of the place. Racing to gain speed before taking off. “Stay down, I need my wings!” I rumbled out, as I opened my wings, letting them stretch out fully. At the last minute, before crashing into the fence, with one big flap of my wings we were in the air. Disappearing out of sight, while we hear, “I will find you and kill you!!”

While we are flying, Dad started to shiver. “J-Jaya, it is cold.” I heard him say. I rumbled out, “We are almost to my home, Dad...Mom is there.” I felt Dad stiffen, I then realized something, I chuckled and said, “Sorry, Dad...I meant Harley...she said I could call her that...after I had asked her.”

I heard Dad grumble about lizard looking daughters and the freezing cold. “Are we there yet?” I heard Stan asked. I growled my answer...in which made the two quiet.

 

!!!In Harley's AKA Moms P.O.V.!!!!

 

I'm walking around the room...it has been a few days since Jaya, and Stan left. I am very worried. “Harley...will you stop, you will ruin the rugs.” I heard Alfred state as he walked with Bruce. I looked at him and glared. “I can't...I am worried.” I sighed out. “You are not the only one, Harley. I am too.” Bruce stated.

Suddenly, Harmon and Jookie, started to growl at the window to the backyard. A massive shadow was outside. My eyes were wide as some smaller shadows got off the back of it. Then the massive shadow disappeared into a short shadow to the others. Harmon and Jookie, tackled at the door, getting loose, tackling one of the shadows. We hear, “Hey Boys!!! Miss me?” Feeling my heart race, and feeling it pound at my chest. I slowly walked out with Bruce, and Alfred behind me. I looked to my left there was Jaya...then Stan on the right...there under the Hyenas...was....

“MR. J!!!!!” I cried out and tackled him. He laughed as he held me close and said, “Harley!!!” I heard Jaya chuckled. “Bruce!” I heard her shout as I heard a grunt from him. Apparently, she tackled hugged him.

After, making Mr. J take a bath. Bruce provided him with some new clothes with Puddin' thanking him.

After a few minutes, we were in the living room, sitting on the couches. Mr. J and I on one, with me in his lap. Bruce and Jaya sitting together.

“So, Jaya...you and Bruce...” Mr. J stated. Jaya chuckled as Bruce replied, “Yes...about that...you see. A few years ago, Jaya had signed up for a defense class because of a certain family. Since I know some defensive moves, I taught her. During that time we've got to know each other.”

I looked at Mr. J, he had a look of....well....overprotective father I believe. I smiled and said, “Believe me Puddin' I was surprised too. This is his summer home...and I mean 'Summer Home'.” Mr. J looked over at Bruce with complete shock and said, “This is your summer home...and you have me in it?” Bruce chuckled, and replied, “Well...Jaya...why don't you tell them.” Jaya giggled and replied, “You sure Dear?” Bruce nodded his answer to her. “Dad, before Stan and I left to rescue you. Bruce had given me this place. It is in my name and everything...it was kind of a surprise for me as well as you can imagine.”

To say we were stunned was an understatement at least. “Really? Why?” Mr. J asked after he recovered. “For that we will have a talk...but after you have healed a bit.” Bruce replied. “Master Bruce, you have a phone call.” Alfred stated over the intercom. Jaya let Bruce up, and he went to the office.

“Dad...I know this is a lot to take in, but please believe me I am happy.” Jaya stated. “I am happy here too Puddin. We don't have to worry about not getting food. The Hyena brothers play all the time outside.” I stated with a smile. We watched him and he thought to himself, and he asked, “Jaya...does Bruce know about..” Jaya chuckled and replied, “He was shocked yes. But he loves me anyway, he would not change me. I do the same for him.”

“You are talking about me and why?” We heard Bruce ask from the doorway. “We were talking about your reaction of my other form.” Jaya stated. “Ah, yes...that was a surprise. But a beautiful one.”  
He replied, in turn making Jaya's check turn pink. “I have to go, Jaya. The office called.” Bruce stated as he walked toward her. Jaya got up and hugged him and said, “Alright, Dear.” The two hugged and said their goodbyes. With that, Bruce and Alfred left.

“I thought you would like to know, Dad. I am making you stay the night...or until your are healed.” Jaya stated with a little bit of sternness in her tone. 'That is not something you should say.' I thought. Suddenly, Mr. J sprang up, dropping me on the floor, walking over to Jaya...ticked off.

Jaya stood her ground and continued, “I want to get to know you better too.” Mr. J stopped short, tilting his head and laughed giving her a big, bear hug and said, “Why didn't you say so! I would love to stay!” The two laughed, I shook my head as I stood.

!!Joker's P.O.V.!!!

Its been a couple of wonderful weeks at Jaya's home. Comfortable I should say really. Getting to know my Little bit has been a blast! When seeing her other form that night, was a night of nightmares. Also, finding out, Jaya is immune to Happy Gas...and she can breath acid...I mean acid...the same acid I use in my flower...acid!

Also knowing that she is dating Bruce Wayne...Really...I had no idea! And Harley and I are an odd couple! Shaking my head, to rid my thoughts.

“Dad you ok?” I heard Jaya asked. I smiled and replied, “Yes I am, Little bit. Just getting rid of some cob webs.” She laughed a bit and smiled at me. “So, when do you think, Bruce will talk to me?” I asked her. Little bit shrugged and replied, “Your guess is good as mine Dad.”

A few days later, Bruce decided to talk to me, man to man....well man to clown!

“So, what did you want to talk to me for?” I asked in my silly way. The girls, are out with the twin guards...a bonding thing as Harley stated. “I wanted to talk to you about a few things, Joker.” Bruce replied, a bit to serious. I looked at him with a smile, we both were in the office, siting at the desk. “Oh??? Like what?” I asked him. “Before I ask you, how do you like living in this place, without having to do very much?” He replied.

“Hmm....” I hummed as I thought, 'Well I do like it here, but it is a bit dull...' I looked at Bruce's face seeing that he was dead serious. “I like it here...but..it is a bit dull.” I replied honestly while shrugging my shoulders. Bruce nodded, skeptically asked, “You being honest?”

I looked at him, straight in his beady blue eyes and replied, “Yep I am...eh...why?” Bruce looked like he was fighting within himself, then he said, “I would like your permission for Jaya's hand...in marriage.”


	9. Chapter 9 uh....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my....well here you go!!

Bruce asked what? Did I hear him right? “Huh?” Was my confused reply to his question. The man shook his head and asked again, “I am asking for Jaya's hand in marriage. I would like to marry your daughter, please?”

Studying him, I asked him a question instead of my answer, “Why do you want to marry my daughter...when I just got her back?” He looked at me, straight in the eye and he replied, “I love her very much...she completes me. I also know that she would like you still in her life. Hence as I given this house to her...in a way to you.”

'Bruce gave this home...to Jaya...and for me?' I thought to myself and looked at him a bit funny, but in a way serious. “I understand that you two found each other again after so many years. I hired the P.I.'s to help find you for her. Everything I have done so far, is for her.” Bruce continued, in a serious tone.

'Hmm...' I thought to myself and I couldn't help but wonder something..is there a catch? I asked him, “Is there a catch to this?” I gave him one of my creepy expressions, that had always scared my crew. He has a backbone, he was showing me it, and he replied, “Do you think there is one?”

“I do...the feeling I have, is that if I say yes, I would have to quite doing what I do. Challenging the bat and Gotham with my fun jokes. But what if I say no, what would you do?” I replied. I watched him as he thought and he gave me his answer, “What do you think Jaya has been doing with your crew? Your organization has the best security guards. In which I have employed. She also had done her best with investing your money to where you don't really need to do anything but retire....though she wanted to be the one to tell you about all that.” After he said the last part, he looked a bit guilty.

I waved my hand in dismissal of what he meant. “I will tell her that I had questioned you...or more drilled you.” I stated off offhandedly. I then continued, “You did not answer me, boy.”

He looked at me for a moment then answered, “If you do say yes, it would make me the happiest man alive. I would take care of Jaya, and of course you. Though if you say no, I would ask you the reason why? Then try to change your mind to yes.”

'The kid have balls in asking me...though...I am unsure...' I thought to myself. I then hear Bruce clear his throat. I looked at him since he had regained my attention. “If you want to think about it, you can. I do not want to pressure you for an answer.” Bruce stated.

“What was your reaction to Jaya being my daughter...and the form she can turn into?” I asked him, feeling a bit protective. I watched him as he thought, and he replied, “My reaction when I found out she was your daughter...I was a bit surprised to be honest. Though it did explain somethings on how Jaya would act at times. When I found out about her other side...she did it to protect me...I thought she was frightening beautiful. Jaya acted shy while she was in that form...afterwords I had written a poem for her.”

 

'He fell bad and hard for my Little bit.' I thought to myself. I rubbed my chin feeling some stubs of a five o'clock shadow coming in. “Hmm...well, Brucey boy I will have to think about it...when I have the answer I will let you know...Hmm?” I stated to him. 'I will have to talk to Jaya about how she feels about him.' I thought to myself. “Of course, as I said I will not pressure you for it.” Bruce replied, and he left.

I waited a day later to talk to Jaya, knowing that she would probably ask me what Bruce had wanted to talk about.

I looked about the house, finding Harley, the Hyenas and Jaya outside. Of course the twin guards there too, seems like they are playing fetch. I laughed lightly, as I watch Jaya get tackled by Jookie, and a bath full of wet kisses. I walked to the gated door, and called out, “Jaya, we need to have a chat.” Jaya gently pushed Jookie off of her while laughing and she replied, “Ok Dad, I will be there in a minute.” I smiled and called back, “I will be in the office, waiting!” She waved at me as she nodded that she heard me.

I walked into the office and sat down in the chair behind the desk. A few minutes later, Jaya walked in. I motioned for her to close the door, and I pointed to one of the chairs in front of the desk. I knew that she knows I am being very serious.

!!!!Jaya's P.O.V.!!!!!!

I sat down in the chair that is to the left of the desk. I know Dad is being serious...which is making me uneasy. I waited for him to get his thoughts together so we can talk.

“So, Jaya what is between you and Bruce?” Dad calmly asked. Taken aback, I thought, 'Why does he want to know? Does it do with what Bruce and him talked about without telling me?'

“What do you mean?” I asked him slightly confused, it also showed on my face. Dad smiled a bit, and he replied, “I am curious Jaya, please humor me.”

I nodded and asked, “What do you want to know?” I am nervous, I have this feeling it is about me in some way.

I watched him rub his chin in thought, and he replied, “I would like to know how you two met.” That made me smile brightly and I stated, “Well, as you know, the family that took care of me was not a good one. Bruce was visiting the town giving free lessons in self-defense. Since I could remember, I had always wanted to know how to defend myself because of what was happening to me at the time...I was in the afternoon class, if I remember right. I was a late entry, but was given a chance. I kept him at a distance even though I was somewhat having a hard time getting it right. The other students blown through the course with flying colors...me not so much.”

“But I have seen you fight...why were you not doing well?” Dad asked with his eye brow raised. I sighed and replied, “That was when Bruce found out why...he found out about me being beaten at random times...I have told you that remember?” I watched Dad stiffly nodded, he motioned for me to continue. “Bruce was not very happy. I moved to stiffly, when I needed to move with flexibility. So, he had me stay at the dojo...he had to give me private lessons, as I healed.”

“Bruce must have been a good teacher.” Dad grumbled out apparently not happy about it, his expression showing his displeasure. I chuckled and replied, “Oh Daddy, Bruce was a complete gentlemen. He did asked me who was beating me and all. I refused in telling him, because I could not get into anymore trouble. The family though had thought I disappeared to heal away from them somewhere, or more like hide from more beatings. Though I don't know or care.”

I let Dad take in what I have told him so far, but I will tell him next would blow his mind. “Anymore to the story?” Dad asked quietly a few minutes later. I nodded and said, “Yes, there is...After I healed, Bruce had to leave a few days for a meeting he couldn't miss. He was able to convince the dojo owner to let me stay there and practice. A few of the girls in the class that was able to get through the course without help...had decided to beat me up. You know, they were jealous that I was taking Bruce's attention..from them.”

At that Dad laughed and he said, “Go on!” I smiled and continued, “Keep in mind Bruce had not left yet. And these girls thought to scare me away...they were wrong. I was able to defend myself. Until one of the girl's brother had came in with a crow bar. He hit me once with it because I did not see it coming until it was too late.” I looked at Dad, and he was not happy at all...he was pissed. I then continued, “Before the pig hit me the second time, Bruce came in and got the man off of me, and kicked his ass to the ground...and I was sent to the hospital to check to see if I was alright.”

By looking at Dad's reaction, I can tell he was shocked, especially when he softly asked, “Really?” I smiled and replied, “Yeah, Bruce stayed with me the hole time, postponing his meeting to see if I was ok. I thought it was mighty nice of him. After the doctors checked me over stating I had a mild concussion. And Bruce called his lawyer, had the girls, and the brother sued, put into jail for what happened.”

“When did you two fell in love?” I heard Dad asked. I leaned back in my chair and replied, “Well...I kind of already had a crush on him from the beginning...at the time I had thought he would not be interested in me...he changed that. Sometime after, a month before I was wrongly arrested, I was walking around the town I grew up in. I was walking by an alley way, I heard a grunting sound of pain. I ran over and I see on the ground someone being mugged, at the time I couldn't tell who was the victim...and the mugger who was beating him was the brother to one of the other girls. I bolted over to them, and tackled the man down and fought him. I defended the man on the ground, the guy I beaten up went unconscious, because I use some of my other side's strength. I after I had made sure the guy was unconscious. I checked on the one who was the victim...it was Bruce!”

“Really....maybe he did not see that coming..” Dad commented. I only nodded and replied, “Yep that is what exactly happened. You see, no matter how well you are trained you can always be surprised. I used Bruce's phone and called the police. I stayed with him in the hospital till he woke. It took Bruce a minute to realized I was the 'Angel' that saved him.” That made Dad laugh good, and given him a big smile, I was laughing with him too.

“Is that when you two fell in love?” Dad asked after calming down. I finished chuckling and replied, “Yeah...before hand we had created a bond...then the bond had bloomed into love...with us knowing it.”

“So how did he found out about your other side?” Dad asked. I winced while replying, “At that time, I was so embarrassed about it...when I would be in control I would just flee...or if my other side was...I would not be myself...I would attack anything that moves...regardless on who it is...or what it is. Bruce did not find out until just before I first joined your crew.” I smiled as I chuckled a bit, and continued, “Bruce and I were having a lover's spat over something ridiculous...I can't remember what it was...anyway, needless to say in the middle of it, my other side had enough and I transformed in front of him...I was in control...Bruce jumped back, surprised...wide-eyed...but there was something in his eye that made him go to me while in that form. I gently nudged him with my nose, almost making him fall backwards. He touched my nose, he was mystified by my appearance than anything.”

Looking at Dad's expression he was shocked, wide-eyed and he peeped out, “That must have been scary for you.” I nodded and replied, “Yeah it was...at that time I am always shy in that form...the only person who knew was Stan.” Dad glared at me when I had mentioned him, I chuckled and said, “Stan was the one who made living with that family bearable, he is like a brother to me.”

Dad nodded and motioned for me to continue, “Anything else?” I asked. I watched Dad lean back thinking over of what I have told him. “What was yours and his reaction of finding out I am your father?”

'Oh boy, I was wondering when he was going to ask me that.' I thought to myself before answering him, “Well, I kind of remember you a bit...but more as a shadowy figure...but your voice has not changed...that I do remember and recognized. I just couldn't see the face...I do remember breaking into the office of that families one day. I knew that there was a file about me in there...it was when they had left me out of one of their vacations. I broke into the office quietly, I found my file in one of the cabinets. I took it to my room, and browsed through it. In the file I had found a letter from Commissioner Gordon saying the fact my only living relative is unable to take care of me, truly . The reasoning is that my father is the one and only 'The Joker'. Attached to the letter was DNA results stating the truth of it, that you are my Father.”

“I was shocked, and yet I was not...it had explained how I have acted at times. I knew of you growing up, watching the news on how you escaped Arkham and or being sent back to Arkham. I was surprised that you are my Dad. I did not tell Bruce right away...I did not know what he would do...or would he believed me. I told him after my idiot foster parent's passing, I wanted to look for my biological father that was living in Gotham. He had hired P.I.'s to help look for you. They asked me all sorts of questions. That was when Bruce found out who you were. He was not happy at first with me...in not telling him sooner. He was surprised and shocked as well. Bruce just stated out loud, 'That explains a lot' then we shared a laugh.”

Looking at Dad who was thinking very deeply, and I let him. He sighed and stated, “How is the organization doing?”

“Hmm...if I tell you...would you yell at me again, like last time?” I bitterly replied. Dad gave me a look of mild hurt and stated, “No I am not, Jaya. I am curious about what you have been doing with the organization. I want the truth.”

I nodded and replied, “Alright, if you say so. Well, I have invested in some stocks in Bruce's company. So, the organization is gaining about forty percent profit from that...I have already told you about the other investment in the party gags. I have been training the crew as security guards. Some are doing shifts at Bruce's company, as well as some other companies in other cities. So, we are paid for that was well...for about five percent profit. It is getting to the point that you should be going into retirement with all the money you are gaining. I know you are enjoying yourself on your vacation, but getting a bit bored with this kind of life. Hehehe....and your birthday is coming up....hehehehehe...”

I looked at Dad's expression was very funny. The look on his face was priceless. 'Ah the look of shock and surprise...I love it!' I thought to myself as I smiled slightly.

It did not take long for my Dad to start laughing like he usually does. It took several minutes for him to calm down enough to talk. “Jaya I am one impressed father! Though it is true I like my little vacation, but I am getting a bit bored. You remember my birthday? Well, what am I getting?” Dad stated while ending with a silly smile.

I had to laugh and I replied, “I am sorry Dad but you have to wait till your birthday! Though I do want to know why were you asking me these questions...does it have to do with when you and Bruce talked the other day?”


	10. Chapter 10!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter!! Oh don't worry I have the sequel for you all soon!!!

-Bruce's P.O.V.-

After I had left the summer home I had given to Jaya. I have been pacing in my office ever since. “You know, the floor will have pacing marks if you keep that up.” I heard Dick state as he came into the room.

I stopped pacing as I sighed and replied, “I know Dick...I know...I can't help it.” I looked over to him, who replied with, “How long ago was this 'Talk' with Jaya's Dad?”

“A day ago...you know how I am with not knowing an answer....” I replied. Dick nodded in understanding. “So, which answer are you hoping for?” Dick asked.

“You should know that answer...but I am hoping for yes.” I replied, then restarted to pace. Dick laughed at me and walked out.

'What is wrong with me? I know I had asked him...then again...he is one of my enemies...shit! I cannot believe I fell in love...with one of my enemies children...' I thought to myself in realization. I sat down in one of the chairs, rubbing my face with my right hand.

The sound of a door opening brought me out of my thoughts. Looking up, the person who came in was Alfred with a tray. Upon the tray was calming tea. Alfred set the tray on the desk, and fixed a cup the way I like it. He brought the cup over and said, “I believe a cup of calming tea would do you some good, Master Bruce.”

I smiled at him and replied, “Yes and thank you Alfred.” Alfred nodded and stated, “Master Bruce, do you realize that it is time for you to patrol?” I sighed and replied, “Yes I do Alfred.” I then drained my cup and stood. “Good, I will alert you when Jaya or her father calls.” Alfred replied, as he left with the empty cup, and the tray of tea.

!!!!!!In Jaya's P.O.V.!!!!

Dad has not answered me since I had asked him about what he and Bruce talked about. All he had said was and I quote 'Sorry Little Bit, it is man talk...not for your little ears!' end quote. Sigh...not even Mom knows, and she told me 'Leave it alone...we will find out whenever your Dad decides to let you know!'

'Sigh....I miss Bruce.' I thought to myself as I looked outside of my room to the backyard. I watched Mom and Dad play fetch with my brothers. 'I wonder what Bruce is doing...probably patrolling...or something or another.' I thought to myself again.

I then felt something in the air...like I usually do when I get extremely happy. 'Oh no...not this feeling again...' I thought to myself as shivered. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I quickly wiped it off quickly, as I growled low.

'I need a girls night out.' I thought bitterly. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and without thinking, grabbing the hand. Pulling down, flipping the said owner of the hand out the window, of course breaking the window. The owner of hand on his back in the backyard with the look of surprise...and it was none other than Jake.

Dad, Mom, Hyena brothers, and Jim, ran toward us. Jake and I looked at each other for a split second, then...We both started to laugh our asses off. While we were laughing, Dad shouted, “What the Hell is going on here?! What is the joke your laughing at?” Of course, Jake and I stopped long enough to hear him, but when we both saw Dad's face, we just continued to laugh.

After a few minutes before we calmed down, I finally replied, “Sorry, Dad...haha...uh...Jake and I were practicing the art of being clowns.” Jake confirmed with a, “Yeah, she is right Boss!”

Dad, Mom, and the hyenas went back to the other side of the yard while shaking their heads. Jim asked, “I would believe that if it was true. I do know enough that it is not...so, spill.” Jake looked at me, I waved to him to explain. “You know how Jaya acts when someone sneaks up on her and sets their hand on her shoulder?” Jake stated. Jim nodded and motioned for his twin to continue, “Well that is exactly what I did...and she did...though, I fell through the window...which...it hurt!” Jake finished as he glared at me.

I grinned while complementing, “That is what you get for sneaking up on me.” Jim shook his head and stated, “You two are complete idiots....now we...as in Jake and I will clean this up.” I nodded and let them do it. I left them to do so, and wondered to my bedroom. 'Bruce...why haven't you called me?' I thought to myself as I flopped on my bed. I looked out my window, night had fallen, 'I wonder if Bruce is out patrolling...he-he yeah he would be. I missed that.' I thought to myself with a small grin. I yawned and decided to go to bed early.

 

!!!!!Joker's P.O.V.!!!!!

It has been a few hours since I have seen my Little Bit. I walked to her room, knocked as I opened the door. Her room was dark, the windows were open slightly, the moonlight was shining on Jaya's bed. I see her sleeping peacefully, though looks like she is talking.

'Hmm...what is she dreaming about?' I thought to myself as I walked closer to her bed. I hear her whisper, “I know Bruce...I promise...no..I will not tell Dad that you are Batman...you know I won't!”


End file.
